


You were no fool

by JuZu



Series: We call it smart family business [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Blood and Violence, Fluff, Friendship, Graphic Violence, Homophobia, M/M, Mafia AU, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuZu/pseuds/JuZu
Summary: Jaskier learns that he has Geralt wrapped around his fingers and can do whatever he wants.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: We call it smart family business [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874068
Comments: 52
Kudos: 71





	1. We’re all born naked

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series is centered around Jaskier. I wonder who my favorite character is...
> 
> I started writing this back in March, as my Corona coping mechanism, and now it's a novel. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Thank you Alma for being my inspiration, thank you [this_gdmn-thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_gdmn_thing/pseuds/this_gdmn_thing) for being my Beta. I love you more than I can tell.
> 
> Every chapter will have chapter specific trigger/content warnings, as I tend to get quite graphic.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier prepares Geralt for his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! After teasing you for an entire series, Geralt's punishment is here. Enjoy his suffering, I know I did :)
> 
> CW// unsafe tucking? Geralt deserves it though.
> 
> I did my research and decided that the tape method would be more appropriate for what Jaskier wanted from this night out.
> 
> Melina is a small cameo of my muse Alma.
> 
> The title is half a quote of Ru Paul. I had to :)

Geralt was pacing in his office, where Jaskier told him to wait. He was torn between being scared of what today would bring and stop worrying Jaskier loves you. He stopped dead in his tracks when the office door opened and Jaskier came in with a woman.   


“Geralt, may I introduce you to Melina. She’s a friend of Lambert and will help me to prepare you for tonight,” Jaskier said and gestured at the girl next to him. She was a sweet-looking girl with her brown hair tied up in a bun and sweet smile, but Geralt knew better if she was a friend of Lambert.    
  


“Nice to finally meet you! I heard today is a total surprise. Oh don’t look so nervous, it’s gonna be fun. Jaskier, I think I want to start with you actually,” she said.    
  


“Let’s go to my office then. Geralt, my office is off-limits for you. It should take about three hours until I’m done?” Jaskier looked at Melina.   
  


“Two hours, you can dress yourself.”   
  


“I expect you here in two hours Geralt.” Jaskier gave Geralt a soft kiss. “It’s gonna be fun, don’t worry. I got you okay?” Geralt nodded and watched them leave. He was staring at the door for a while.   
  


“Fuck.. What did I do to myself..” He knew he couldn’t concentrate on his work, so he went to Ciri’s room to keep himself busy. He knocked on her door and entered when she answered.   
  


“Geralt! Look!” She held up a drawing of two people. One obviously herself, but the other was difficult to make out.    
  


“That looks good my Cucciola. Who are you making it for?”   
  


“For Auckes! He’s nice. He’s very nice to Jaskier too."   
  


"He is, isn't he? So you like him too?"   
  


"Yes! A lot! He can draw the prettiest princesses, look!" Ciri moved a few papers around and showed him a drawing. Geralt took it.   
  


"Wow... he really has talent."    
  


"He does!" Ciri went back to her drawing. Geralt sat for a moment, but he had to do something to calm his nerves. So he took an empty piece of paper and a pencil and started drawing too.

  
  


Geralt nearly snapped the pencil he held in half when Lambert barged into Ciri’s bedroom.   
  


“Boss! It’s time. Come on, Auckes has been looking for you and asked for my expertise,” he said with a grin. The pencil snapped in Geralt’s grip and Ciri gasped.    
  


“Geralt! My pencil! Don’t do that!” she said and ripped the pieces out of Geralt’s hand.    
  


“S-sorry Ciri. I’ll get you new ones,” Geralt said, his voice shaking a little.    
  


“Geralt? Are you alright?” Lambert asked, a bit worried. Geralt cleared his throat and stood up.   
  


“Yes, I’m fine. Shall we then? Will you be alright Ciri?” Ciri giggled and nodded.   
  


“Only if you come show yourself when you’re done!” she said. Geralt stared at the girl, even she knew more than him.    
  


“Of course he will! Come on.” Lambert shoved Geralt out of Ciri’s room and towards Jaskier’s office.   
  


“Geralt? Are you sure you’re okay? You seem a little pale,” Lambert asked. Geralt looked at him.   
  


“Hmm.”   
  


“Geralt, you’re gonna be fine. It's just disguises and a show. Nothing bad, you won’t die, you won’t fight, there won’t be any trouble. Just a disguise you’re going to hate. If Jaskier had anything actually bad planned, I would’ve stopped him.”   
  


“You’re right. I should trust you more.”   
  


“Damn right you should. Now, good luck. You’re on your own.” Lambert gave him a pat on his shoulder and disappeared with a laugh. 

* * *

Geralt stared at Jaskier’s office doors and shivered. He hated all of this secrecy, but he shook on it. He never backed out of a favor and this won’t be the first. With a deep sigh, Geralt knocked on the door. The doors were opened by Melina, who let him in. The desk was covered with a sheet, a few boxes next to it, and big dress screens were in the back of the room. Geralt walked in and Melina locked the door behind him.   
  


“Finally darling, you made us wait. Sit down over there, Jaskier needs a little help with Auckes,” Melina said and disappeared behind the screens. Geralt sat down and listened to their talking.   
  


“I’m sorry what goes where?!” Auckes said startled.   
  


“Over there, now hold it. It won’t hurt. More Auckes, come on.”   
  


“Fuck you Jaskier!”   
  


“You wanted this job, now do as I say. Hold it,” Jaskier said sternly. It was silent for a while besides the rustling of fabric. Melina appeared again and stepped in front of him.    
  


“Where to start... I think it’s better if you do the grand reveal now Jaskier. It’s easier for me,” she called back as she inspected Geralt’s face.   
  


“Put on my music! Ready dear heart?” Melina did so and Geralt stared at the screen, holding his breath. Auckes pulled a screen aside and Jaskier was revealed in all his glory. Or her glory? Geralt’s mouth fell open as Jaskier walked to him. He was wearing a sparkly, white off the shoulder dress with a big flowy knee-length skirt, his legs were bare and smooth and he walked gracefully in big white heels. He was wearing a wig close to his own hair color, it was long with slight curls. He was covered in golden jewelry, necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, and a golden tiara on his head. He looked beautiful and Geralt couldn’t tear his eyes away.   
  


“So dear heart. What do you think?”   
  


“You look beautiful,” Geralt blurted out. Jaskier smiled and Geralt couldn't stop himself. He walked over to him and softly touched his face.    
  


"Do you like what you see?" Jaskier asked.   
  


"I do."    
  


"Good. Because you will look the same, dear heart." Geralt stared stunned at Jaskier.   


"Excuse me?"    
  


"So take a seat. Melina will get you ready and I'll finish up with Auckes, and we should be done before you know it. And remember, no complaining," Jaskier said and kissed his cheek. He walked back to the screens. "Ever had your legs shaved Auckes?"   
  


"No, and I don't- Jaskier!!"    
  


"Don't make me tie you up because I will! Sit!" Jaskier ordered. Geralt looked at Melina, who just smiled.   
  


"Take a seat Geralt. I need to do some prep work." Geralt surrendered to his situation and sat down.    
  


"So let me quickly explain what I'll do, okay darling?" she said while laying out hair extensions on the table next to the chair. Geralt nodded. "First you need to undress. At least until your underwear. Then I'll put in hair extensions and curlers. Then we go to the bathroom and shave your legs, genitals and arms. Your chest is optional, Jaskier didn't shave his, but it's up to you. Then we tuck, then makeup, then dress, then your hair and finish up with accessories. Any questions?"   
  


"So many."   
  


"Good. Undress while I get everything ready." Geralt got up again with a sigh. This wasn't what he had expected at all. Maybe this won't be so bad. 

* * *

Geralt was wrong. He was so wrong. The hair extensions weren't so bad, neither were the curlers. But then he was taken to the bathroom, the shaving was just the first step of walking into hell. Melina was precise and fast, but it was taking so long that Jaskier had to undress and help. Geralt clenched his jaw to keep any complaint trapped within him. But he had to admit, his legs were smooth and that felt nice. While Melina took care of his arms and chest, he had little chest hair so he might as well get rid of it, Jaskier started on his genitals.   
  


"Is there a reason all of that needs to go too?" Geralt dared to ask.   
  


"Yes dear heart, you don't want to rip it off with the tape."   
  


"TAPE?!"    
  


"Sit still before I cut you! Yes tape, you need to tuck." Geralt gave Jaskier a confused look.   
  


"You need to tuck your dick back so you look like a woman. That's the whole point. And you use tape for that. There are different ways, safer ways to tuck but I decided you get to suffer," Jaskier said with an innocent smile.    
  


"Dear Melitele, please kill me on the spot," Geralt whispered under his breath.   
  


"I have decided to be kind and ignore that. Now be quiet, love, I don't want to cut you." Geralt grumbled and cursed himself for saying yes to this.

* * *

Tucking was the next step into hell. It was awkward when both Jaskier and Melina were touching his dick like they did and Geralt wanted to die even more. Auckes was forced to help and hand over tape, and Geralt could see he enjoyed his suffering. Geralt closed his eyes and just let it happen. He deserved to suffer after what he put Jaskier through, though he'd rather get shot than do this. Jaskier applied the last piece of tape and stepped back.    
  


"Nice and tucked. Do you need a moment dear heart?" Geralt nodded.   
  


"Please. I'll be right out."    
  


"Take your time my love," Jaskier said and softly kissed him. "You're doing so well." Geralt hummed. Jaskier kissed him again and stepped back.   
  


"Auckes in the chair! It's time for makeup!" Jaskier grabbed Auckes' arm and dragged him along. Auckes threw Geralt a glare as he was dragged out of the bathroom. Geralt leaned back against the wall. He didn't dare to sit down, everything felt weird. He looked down and was met with emptiness. He touched his skin, it felt strange and flat. But he had to admit, his legs felt smooth and soft. But even so, he was never doing this again, no matter what he promised Jaskier.

When Geralt finally stepped out of the bathroom he was met with Auckes tied to the chair as Melina worked on his makeup and Jaskier on his nails. He received another glare from Auckes.    
  


"I want to apologize, but this is in your contract," he said, suppressing a grin. “Jaskier is your direct boss.” Auckes let out a growl but kept his mouth shut.   
  


“Come on Auckes, stop scowling so much. Do you really hate it that much? I mean, we can stop if you really want that. But I was really looking forward to this,” Jaskier said softly with a slight pout. Geralt knew exactly what Jaskier was doing and he could see that it was working. Jaskier was a master in manipulation if he wanted to be. He had fallen for it too and Auckes was no exception. His expression went from angry to guilty.   
  


“No, it’s alright. You can go on. Sorry Jask,” he said. Jaskier smiled again.    
  


“Trust me, it’s gonna be so much fun.”   
  


“I hope so,” Auckes replied with a small smile. Geralt made a mental note to ask Aiden to focus on interrogation techniques with their training. He made another note that he had to ask Jaskier if he wanted the training, but he was sure it would be no problem. Auckes gave Geralt one last glare then closed his eyes on Melina’s command. Geralt’s eyes wandered to Jaskier, who looked quite elegant as a woman. He was only in his underwear at this point and Geralt found himself staring. First at Jaskier’s body, but slowly his eyes wandered up to his hands working the long fake nails Auckes was wearing.   
  


“Do I have to wear those too?” he asked, already hating the idea.   
  


“No dear heart, I have shorter nails for you. But just as beautiful don’t worry,” Jaskier said and flashed him a smile. He looked genuinely happy, Geralt felt his heart swell a bit. “Geralt I have a thing you could try while you’re waiting,” Jaskier said and got up. He walked over the boxes and pulled one out. He handed it to Geralt and he opened it.   
  


“Uh...” Geralt fished out one of the heels. His eyes went wide as he looked at it. He had never seen heels this high, not even on Yennefer. It was violet and covered in glitter. He swallowed and made eye contact with Jaskier.   
  


“You don’t mean..”   
  


“Yes Geralt dear, I want you to walk in these. Put them on and give it a shot. It’s not that bad I promise.”   
  


“Jaskier I can’t wa-”   
  


“Shush dear heart, just try it. You already have your balls inside your body, I’m sure you can walk in heels too.” Melina snorted and laughed. Geralt felt his face flush of embarrassment and sat down on a nearby chair. He set the box down and carefully put the first heel on his foot. It was a perfect fit. He set his foot down and put on the other heel. He looked up at Jaskier, who was giving him a hopeful look. He slowly stood up, swaying a little at the weird feeling, but managed to keep standing. Jaskier held his arms open.   
  


“Now give walking a shot.” Geralt looked at his feet and took a small step. That went well. So he took another and swayed, but he managed to regain his balance. The next few steps went fine, but then he lost his balance and fell forward. Luckily Jaskier was there to catch him and to laugh at him.   
  


“You need some more practice it seems,” he remarked.    
  


“Do I really have to wear these all night?” Geralt asked exasperated.   
  


“Yes dear heart. All night.”   
  


“Fuck..”   
  


“Come on my love, you can do it. Or is the great Don Rivia defeated by a pair of heels?” Geralt growled and stood up straight.   
  


“No way in hell.” Jaskier took a few steps backward and held his arms open again. Geralt took a few steps and fell again. And again. And again. He was nearly screaming in frustration, but he was in for the challenge and he would walk in these fucking heels even if it was the last thing he did.

Jaskier spent over an hour helping Geralt walk in heels and he was so proud that his boyfriend could walk without falling.    
  


“Jaskier, I’m done with Auckes. You can dress him,” Melina said and untied Auckes. 

“Oh Auckes my dear, you look stunning! Let's make you even prettier, shall we?” He took Auckes’ hand and led him back to the dress screens. “So I don’t have a custom made gown for you but I’m sure we can put together an outfit for you.” Jaskier sat him down behind the screens and went to look for something Auckes could wear.    
  


“Can’t I just wear a suit? With heels? Jask I really, really don’t want to wear a dress,” Auckes said and he sounded desperate.   
  


“Well... I guess you can. Bad experience with them?”   
  


“Something like that.” A silence stretched between them. Jaskier saw how uncertain Auckes looked, there was a story there. He sat down next to Auckes and put a hand on his hands.    
  


“No hard feelings. So a suit for you. Maybe with a wig? I can find a pretty one for you.”   
  


“As long as it’s not a dress.”   
  


“I’m on it dear.” Jaskier lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles. “Tonight is supposed to be fun, not traumatizing. At least not for you.”   
  


“I heard that Jaskier!” Geralt yelled at them, making Auckes laugh.    
  


“I trust you Jask. Make me beautiful.” Jaskier smiled and went to work.   
  


“First a corset for a nice shape, then this shirt. No. This shirt. No, maybe this one?” Jaskier mumbled as he put Auckes in at least five different shirts.    
  


“This won’t do! I need help,” Jaskier said annoyed and grabbed his phone to get help.   


“We could look at shoes first? I really really like those black ones,” Auckes said and held up a pair of mat black boots. Jaskier tilted his head.   
  


“Are you sure you don’t want a skirt? Because you would look so hot in a pencil skirt.”   
  


“No. No skirt.”   
  


“Alright, no skirt. Sorry, I just- well never mind that. Do those boots fit?” Auckes tried on several pairs of heels and boots until they settled on a pair of black heeled boots.    
  


“Now we wait for my reinforcements. Can you help me in my dress again dear?”    
  


“Sure.” Auckes took the dress off the hanger. “Hey Jask, don’t drag queens have stage names? Do you have one?”   
  


“I do I do, I am known as Dandilion, or Dandy for short.”   
  


“Sounds cute,” Auckes said with a chuckle. “So do I get a name too?”   
  


“Of course, we’re in disguise. I have one for you, but you can think of your own if you want.”   
  


“No, please name me Dandy.”   
  


“Hmmm… Viper. Red Viper. How does that sound?”   
  


“I love it. And Geralt?” Jaskier grinned.    
  


“I’ll reveal in a moment.” As Auckes zipped up Jaskier, someone knocked at the door.    
  


“Finally!” Jaskier floated to the door.   
  


“Jaskier no, I don’t wan-” Geralt started, but Jaskier waved him off.   
  


“Shush dear heart, it’s only Lambert. I have an emergency,” Jaskier said and opened the door.   
  


“Dandy, you look stunning,” Lambert said dramatically and kissed Jaskier’s hand. Jaskier giggled and batted his eyelashes.   
  


“Oh my dear Lambert, such a gentleman.” Both stood for a moment and bursted into laughter.    
  


“No way I am ever doing that again. You look good, buttercup.”   
  


“Come in you, I need help.”

* * *

Geralt hoped he had enough makeup on his face to hide his embarrassment. But Lambert walked past him without so much as glance his way. That was a relief.   
  


“So Geralt, now that they are really busy, what do you think tonight will look like?”   
  


“Like a night of pain and suffering that I more than deserve. I don’t even know where we’re going exactly.”   
  


“It’s just a local drag show in a bar. Nothing big. Ivy Dixx is a friend of Jaskier and it is their debut. Jaskier promised them he would be there. Close your eyes, you need more eyeliner.”   
  


“Even more?” Geralt closed his eyes and sighed. Melina was a professional and finished up the makeup quicker than Auckes could get dressed.   
  


“Guys? Are you done in there? Geralt needs to get dressed.”   
  


“Almost! Just need a finishing touch and voilá!” Jaskier stepped away and showed Auckes. He was wearing a suit, with a big shiny belt around his waist. Instead of his bald head, he now had a short silver wig on. If you didn’t know, you couldn’t tell if he was a man or a woman.   
  


“Looking good Viper! Very handsome,” Melina said and Auckes bowed deeply at that. “Let me finish you up. I’ll leave Geralt to you.” Lambert and Jaskier grinned and pulled Geralt out of the chair.   
  


“Come on, boss, time to make you pretty.” Geralt opened his mouth, but a look from Jaskier shut him up.    
  


“I had this dress tailor-made just for you Geralt. But first underwear!” Lambert and Jaskier put an undershirt on him, then a tight waist corset.   
  


“Is breathing an option?” he asked as he tried to inhale.   
  


“Nope, you suffer to look pretty,” Jaskier answered, but loosened the corset a bit. Lambert was preparing the dress and helped Geralt step in it. It fit snug and it zipped up perfectly. It was a pastel violet dress, with a shiny sequin flower pattern flowing down. It was tight-fitting to his hips and it went straight down from there. It had a huge split in the side that almost reached his hips. It had a heart neckline and was off the shoulder with sleeves unto his elbow. It was made from shiny fabric and it felt soft and quite nice. Jaskier took a few steps back and stared.   
  


“Beautiful. Stunning. Gods Geralt, if I could get hard I would.” Geralt blushed deeply at that.  
  
“Now your heels and we can finish up with you.” Jaskier handed the heels to Lambert who knelt down in front of Geralt. He held out one heel and looked up.  
  


“May I, my lady?” he asked with a teasing grin. If Geralt's face could get any more red, he would. He nodded and lifted one foot. Lambert put the heel on his feet. The whole interaction felt weird and precious. Geralt wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Then lifted his other foot and Lambert put on the heel. Now when Geralt stood up straight he towered over Lambert.   
  


“Tall queen, I like that,” Lambert said with a grin.   
  


“Shut the fuck up Lambert,” Geralt retorted, but grinned as well.    
  


“Come dear heart, just your hair and we’re done.” Jaskier took Geralt’s hand and led him to Melina. Lambert was hoping Geralt would trip, but he had practiced enough that he kept standing. It took only a short half an hour for Geralt’s hair to be styled and Jaskier put on a shiny necklace, earrings, and other accessories until Geralt was shining.   
  


“Ready for the grand reveal?”    
  


“Just get it over with.” Geralt sighed. Jaskier guided Geralt to stand in front of a mirror covered with a sheet.    
  


“May I present, Shady Matrix!” Jaskier cheered and Auckes pulled away the sheet. Geralt looked at his reflection and didn’t recognize himself. His hair was at least twice as long and curls bounced around his face and shoulders. He never thought his face could look feminine, but Melina was a miracle worker. His hands traveled down the dress, around his hourglass shape and rested on his hips. The silver necklace and earrings matched everything. He stepped closer and touched the mirror, he couldn’t believe it was himself transformed into a woman.   
  


“Impressed?” Jaskier asked with a proud smile.   
  


“Yes. I can’t believe it to be honest. I look...”   
  


“Stunning? Beautiful?” Jaskier asked.   
  


“Gorgeous?” Melina added.   
  


“Like a fucking milf,” Lambert said which earned him a smack on the head from Jaskier. Geralt eyed Lambert and walked to him. Lambert took a step back, but his back hit the desk.   
  


“Eh b-boss?” he stammered when Geralt grabbed his tie and pulled him close. He mimicked Jaskier’s seductive look, batted his lashes and smiled slightly.   
  


“If you want a milf baby, you can just say so,” he said softly, making Lambert blush furiously.  
  
  
“I’m sure I can give you a good time.” Lambert tried to find a response, but no actual words came out of his mouth, only some gibberish. Geralt took it a step further and put his other manicured hand on Lambert’s chin to tilt his head up.    
  


“Well sweet cheeks? Cat caught your tongue?” he asked innocently.    
  


“Fuck,” Lambert breathed, torn between being turned on and disgusted, Geralt could feel that. He knew he could get punched for this, but he took it even further. He brought his face closer to Lambert’s, their lips nearly touching.   
  


“Come get what you need baby.” Lambert nearly fell for it, but snapped out of it and pushed him back. Geralt stumbled on the heels and was caught by Jaskier and Auckes.   
  


“What the fuck Geralt! What is wrong with you?!” he yelled disgusted. Geralt just smiled sweetly as the others in the background were dying of laughter.    
  


“I’m offended baby, I thought you liked me,” he said with a pout.   
  


“I’m gonna throw up,” Lambert said. “Fucking disgusting.” But he had to laugh too. “Jaskier, you confused my dick, so good job on Geralt. Or Shady I should say.”    
  


“Melina is the real hero here. Keep up that confidence Geralt, you’ll be a hit,” Jaskier replied.   
  


“I doubt that I will, I know Lambert since he was a kid, a room full of strangers is something else,” Geralt said, now a little nervous.    
  


“The good thing about strangers is that you never have to see them again. And they won’t know who you are. Go wild Geralt! Live a little!” Melina said as she was packing her things.   
  


“She’s right dear heart, just go for it!” Jaskier cheered. “Show the world who Shady Matrix is!”   
  


“Sweet Melitele, that name is terrible...” Geralt muttered. “Only for you Dandy,” he quickly added with a wink. Jaskier swooned and Auckes caught him with a sigh.   
  


“Are they always like this?” he asked.   
  


“Every moment of the fucking day. Get used to it,” Lambert said with a deep sigh. Geralt looked at himself in the mirror again.   
  


“I do have one question though. Aren’t drag queens more.. over the top then this?” he asked.   
  


“Yes they are, but we decided that a more feminine and less dramatic look was the better way to go. Since you’re not on stage it doesn’t really matter,” Jaskier said, still in Auckes’ arms.    
  


“Guys your ride will be here soon, you need to get ready,” Melina said. Jaskier jumped up.   


“Wait..” Geralt said and realised he had to walk past all of his men through the mansion. His face flushed bright red. “No. No I won’t go out like this!” He turned to go undress, but Lambert stopped him.    
  


“Geralt. Stop being such a fucking pussy and go outside! I fucking swear if you back out now you will never EVER live that down. Everyone will know that Don Geralt Rivia is a useless prick that can’t even keep his boyfriend happy. I will ruin goddamn ruin you,” Lambert growled. Geralt pulled his arm back.   
  


“What else do I need?” he muttered and walked back to Jaskier.    
  


“Just your credit card. Shady is paying tonight.”    
  


“Twenty bucks Geralt can’t walk drunk in those heels,” Lambert said to Auckes.    
  


“Deal.” They shook hands.   
  


“Lambert, be useful for once and bring Ciri here. She wanted to see me before we leave. And bring my credit card too,” Geralt said with a deep sigh.   
  


“On it boss,” Lambert said and left. Jaskier fidgeted with his fingers and stared at the floor.   
  


“Is it really that bad Geralt?” Jaskier asked unsure.   
  


“Yes. Yes it is. You’re ruining my image and reputation, the press will eat this up if they find out and I would rather get hit by a train than go outside. But,” Geralt took Jaskier’s hands in his. “It’s exactly what I deserve for what I did to you. And I love you more than I care about anything else. If this makes you happy, I will do so. Even if I need someone to tell me to get over myself,” Geralt said with a soft smile. Jaskier beamed back.   
  


“Let’s just have some fun, I promise you will enjoy the show.” 

* * *

Ciri’s happy cheers could be heard all over the mansion.   
  


“There she comes,” Geralt said. Lambert opened the door and Ciri ran in. She froze on the spot when she saw Geralt.   
  


“Wow…” was all she could say. Geralt smiled a little awkward, walked to Ciri and knelt down carefully, the heels made it a little awkward.   
  


“So I guess you like it?” he asked her. Ciri smiled brightly and hugged him.   
  


“You look so pretty! I love it!” she said. “You should look like this every day!” Jaskier giggled behind his hand.   
  


“I’m glad you like it, my Cucciola. Take a good look, because we have to leave soon,” Geralt said. Ciri let him go and stepped back, taking them in with big shining eyes. Jaskier nudged Geralt and Auckes into a pose and posed himself. Lambert took out his phone, but Geralt growled.   
  


“I dare you to take a picture Lambert. Even Eskel won’t be able to find you again.” Fear flashed over Lambert’s face and he put his phone away.   
  


“Sorry boss,” he muttered and held out the credit card. Jaskier took it and put it in the inside pocket of Auckes’ jacket.    
  


“Don’t lose it dear Viper,” he said with a wink.    
  


“Also your ride is here,” Lambert said.   
  


“Let’s go!” Jaskier cheered.

* * *

Nerves came up again as the limo left Geralt’s property. Geralt staring into nothing, overthinking everything that could go wrong. From an accident to an attack from the Russo’s, every option went through his head. He had no control and hated it. A soft hand on his arm snapped him out of it.   
  


“Dear heart, stop overthinking and enjoy. Auckes is here, I am here, Lambert put more guards around. You’re safe and sound with us,” Jaskier said and leaned closer. “Whenever I’m nervous when I’m in drag, I just let go. I slip into the Dandilion persona and I let her take over. Maybe you should do the same. Just let her take over and enjoy the night. The worries of Geralt are a problem for tomorrow. Does that sound good?”    
  


“Hmm..” Geralt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could play pretend for a while, this he could do. It would all be fine.


	2. The rest is drag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shady Matrix enters the world of drag and makes the best of this weird night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write since I didn’t know exactly what I wanted. Geralt takes on his drag persona, so I decided to take it from his or her point of view. It is sort of disassociation, just a heads up. Geralt acts nothing like himself but it works. I love this chapter.
> 
> Here is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/754KU7atkSQ1MP1Loz2Y56) of the songs that inspired the show.
> 
> Title is the other half of a quote of Ru Paul.

Shady kept her eyes closed until they arrived at the bar. When she opened her eyes she looked directly into the bright blue eyes of Dandilion.  
  


“Dear heart, are you ready?”  
  


“I am darling. Let’s do this,” Shady replied with a smile. Dandy’s smile grew at her words.  
  


“There’s one thing you have to know before we go. If you run into someone you like, feel free to go for it. I won’t be mad if you won’t be mad at me.” Shady slid her hands up Dandy’s shoulders.  
  


“I doubt I will find anyone as stunning as you, but I’ll keep it in mind.” Dandy leaned closer and went for a kiss. At the last moment, Shady pulled back and booped her nose. “No kisses my darling flower, I didn’t bring my lipstick with me. It would be a shame if it was ruined,” she said with a wink. Dandy blushed and smiled. “And you dear Viper, you have to keep your hands to yourself. You are working. No dates for you, but you can drink. Just keep your eyes on us hmm kay?” Viper stared at her.   
  


“What the fuck happened to you, sir?” she asked, confused.  
  


“I followed some advice and let go. Shall we darlings?” She stepped out of the car first, followed by Red Viper and then Dandy. They joined the line to get inside. Shady was looking at all the queens and a few kings walking by. She was fascinated by all the outfits and hairdos in all the colors of the rainbow. This proved to be some night. A handsome, and for some reason shirtless, man brought them to a table near the stage. They had the best seats in the house and Shady was curious what the show would bring.

“Ooh look, mister Godefroy is here!” Dandy was gone before Shady could look up. It took a moment of peering through the crowd before he saw Dandy with her arms around a man. They kissed each other on the cheek and laughed while they talked. It took another moment or two of staring before Shady recognized the man, it was none other than Regis, her late father’s best friend. While no one else would know who Shady was, Regis would see through her immediately and she would never live that down, she could already think of the disappointed speech he would get and what other consequences would follow, none of them good. She shook her head, don’t overthink find a solution instead. She leaned over to the table next to her.  
  


“Excuse me darling, can I borrow your fan for just a moment?” she asked the queen who sat at the table next to them.  
  


“Of course, here you go!” She handed her the fan and Shady opened it and hid her face. “Oh honey, is your ex around?” she asked.  
  


“Not an ex, but if he finds out I’m here I will never see the light of day ever again,” Shady said. “I can already hear my father yell at me.” It wasn’t hard to imagine the harsh punishment Vesemir would have given her if he was still alive. Her father was always old fashioned, while watching a drag show was right up his alley, dressing as one was a disappointment to the family and could result in his death. No man of the Rivia family will behave in this manner and Regis would hold up that sentiment.  
  


“I’m so sorry honey. Tell you what, just stick close to me, I’ll keep you out of trouble. Divine Duvet, at your service,” she said and held her hand out to Shady. She took her hand and shook it.  
  


“Ge- uh Shady, a pleasure darling. I could use all the help I can get, it’s my first time tonight and already it’s falling apart,” she said with a deep sigh. Viper leaned over and tapped her on the shoulder.   
  


“Si- ma’am, they are coming this way,” she said.  
  


“Fuck, I have to get out of here.” She looked begging at Divine.  
  


“Come honey, this way!” Divine pulled up Shady and dragged her along through the crowds.   
  


“Queens! I found a rescue!” she said to a group of other queens.   
  


“Shady, meet Luscious, Mistress Galore, and Minnie Titball. Girls, this is Shady and she’s in trouble!”  
  


“Oh babe, what’s going on?” Minnie asked.  
  


“A friend of my father is here and he will tattle and I will be in trouble. I’ll never see my love again if that happens,” she said and hid her face behind the fan again. Regis was just like her father, maybe a bit kinder, but this would not be allowed.  
  


“Honey don’t say that. Is your love here?” Divine asked.  
  


“She was talking to him, they seemed to know each other.”  
  


“But what is the trouble if he is here? Can’t you enjoy this together?” Mistress Galore asked.  
  


“Oh no. No, we can’t. I... I can’t go into detail, but they value traditions and if I, the oldest, were to be found here, dressed like this, I would be disowned and… and... I can’t do that to my little girl..” Shady had to force the words out and she looked up so he wouldn’t cry. The thoughts of Regis forcing her from her position with all the consequences that would follow were too much, she would lose everything or get killed. “I’m supposed to enjoy myself, not cry!” She couldn’t bear the thought of Jaskier and Ciri having to survive without her. The queens around her patted her shoulders and arms in concern.  
  


“Honey this will not do! You can be yourself here with us! We will take care of you baby queen!” Divine said.  
  


“Baby queen? Oh my even worse! You are safe with us. Who do we have to distract?” Minnie asked.  
  


“Mister Godefroy? Dandy called him that,” Shady replied. Luscious clapped her hands.  
  


“Easy peasy, I’m sitting with him! I’ll keep him far away from your tits Shady. You can count on me!” she said.  
  


“I’ll be sitting next to you, so I can drag you away whenever I need to and you keep the fan if he ever comes close.” Divine pointed at the fan.  
  


“Darling, we have your back. A baby queen like you can’t cry on her first night out! Not while we are alive!” Mistress Galore said. “We got you.” Shady felt like crying yet again.  
  


“Darlings thank you! Oh Melitele’s cunt, I think I’m gonna cry again!” The queens around her laughed and held her in a group hug.   
  


“Let’s go back to our seats. Queens in action!” The other disappeared to enjoy their night and Divine hooked her arm around Shady’s to get back to their seats. She peeked around a few people.  
  


“He’s gone.” They walked back to their tables and sat down.  
  


“Shady! Where did you go, I wanted to introduce you to my friend!” Dandy said, a little disappointed.  
  


“Dandy, darling, I can’t meet him for personal reasons. I’ll explain on the way home okay?” Dandy gave him a confused look. “ Please?” Shady gave her a pleading look.  
  


“Alright dear heart, if you say so. But are you going to introduce me to your friend? Hi, I’m Dandilion, or Dandy for short,” she said and leaned over to shake her hand.  
  


“Divine Duvet, a pleasure. I took your baby queen under my wing when you were gone.”   


“Oh thank you so much! I’m such a bad bitch for leaving her like this.” Dandy and Divine chatted for a while until the show started.   
  


“Slay them Ivy!” Dandy yelled at the stage. A young queen was lip-synching and dancing, and Shady had to admit that it was fun to watch. It didn’t take long for Divine and Dandy to disappear on the dancefloor and for Minnie Titball to take her place, taking her hand in hers.  
  


“Shady babe, you look so tense. Let’s drink the tension away, how does that sound?”  
  


“Sounds good darling. Drinks are on me, order away. I can afford it,” Shady said with a wink and a smile.  
  


“In that case, WAITER!” Minnie ordered a whole bunch of drinks Shady had never heard of. Soon their tables were filled with colorful cocktails and a bunch of snacks too. Minnie handed her and Viper a drink and held up her own.  
  


“To your first night out!” They toasted and drank.  
  


“Hmm! This is good!” Shady exclaimed. The sweet cocktail was nothing like the usual strong drinks she had, and it was a nice change.  
  


“I know what’s right for a girl like you, mama Minnie knows what’s best,” she said with a wink.  
  


“I’ll drink to that!” Viper said and took another drink.

  
  


A break was announced, and Divine and Dandy came back to the table.  
  


“Oh Ivy is sooo good! I love her!” Dandy said and sat down on Shady’s lap. “Can I rest here for a while dear heart?”  
  


“Always darling,” Shady purred. She wrapped her arms around her and pressed a kiss behind her ear. Dandy let out a giggle.  
  


“There are people watching! Dirty girl,” she said with a laugh. Shady snorted.   
  


“I need to get myself one like that,” Divine said to Minnie as they shared a drink.  


“Don’t we all?” Minnie replied. They all chatted for a while longer, pulling Viper into the conversation as well, she was not forgotten, no matter how badly she wanted to disappear through the floor. 

* * *

Dandy excused herself during the conversation, she wanted to check on Ivy. Shady wasn’t sure if everything was alright because when the show restarted she was nowhere to be found nearby. It wasn’t safe to look for her, so she stayed put and hoped she was okay. The song started and the next queen came on stage. A heavy beat thumped through the bar and the crowd cheered loudly. The queen was still only a silhouette on stage but moved on the beat. She was sexy and confident and Shady hoped Dandy was seeing this too. Then the lights came on, revealing Dandy in all her glory on stage. Her movement was sexy and confident as she strut along the stage in her heels. 

Shady was stunned and stared at her with an open mouth. Dandy caught her eye and winked, she felt herself blush and hid behind the fan, still looking over it. She had no idea when Dandy had time to practice all of this, she never noticed it at the mansion. Right on the beat, Dandy fell into a full split and the crowd went wild. The act went on and ended with a bang. People around her were cheering and Dandy waved at the crowd. She walked off and came back a second later, a microphone in her hands.  
  


“Dears and darlings, thank you!” she called out and waved again. “Ivy is unable to perform so I came along to save the show! The next song is very special to me and dedicated to the love of my life. Enjoy dear heart.” She winked at Shady as the music started. It was a slower song, she swayed her hips at the beat and lip-synched the lyrics. Very quickly it became clear it was a sensual song about the mafia and Shady’s chest tightened, filled with love. She felt herself tear up and covered her mouth to keep in a sob. Dandy kept eye contact with her and went on with a smirk on her face. Then a few muscular men with crowbars came on stage and danced along, one handing a crowbar to Dandy, who looked sexier than ever before. She danced with the crowbar in her hands, effortlessly swinging it around. The song ended and she posed like she was ready to hit someone. Now Shady cheered just as loud as the rest of the crowd, she was so proud of her love. 

The last song started and the crowd snapped along. Dandy danced in place and a second later her skirt was pulled away to reveal a much shorter dress and leotard, and she sprung into action. She strut forward towards the edge and danced. It was a popular song as many others danced along. With each verse, the stage filled up with other dancers, but Dandy and her sexy outfit was still the center. Then she called everyone to stand up and play along. Minnie wanted to pull Shady along, but she declined. Minnie shrugged and danced along. Shady looked beside her and saw that Viper was gone, probably with Divine somewhere in the crowd. Her eyes went wide as the dancers, and people in the crowd, fell dramatically to the floor until Dandy was the last on stage. She posed for the last time on the last beat and the lights went off. 

* * *

It was hot backstage and Jaskier honestly couldn’t wait to go home. Not just to take off all of his clothes, but also to rip off Geralt’s. He was strangely in character the whole night and while he loved it, he was also ready to see Geralt himself again. He was on his way back to check on Ivy, it turned out she has stagefright and couldn't go on, when he saw three men force someone into a room. It didn’t look good so he went to investigate. Inside he heard a woman yell for help. He took a second to think then knocked on the door.  
  


"Darling? Are you here?" He pushed the door open and saw a young woman held tight by two of the men. He acted completely oblivious and walked to her. "Oh dear there you are, I was looking for you! We really have to move or else you'll be late!" he said and grabbed her arm. The men let her go in complete confusion. He ignored the men and pulled her out while he was talking about nothing. He pushed her out and grabbed a crowbar left from his act. He thanked the gods for making these actual crowbars and not foam props.  
  


"Wait one moment for me, dear, I'll have one last thing to do okay?" The woman nodded confused and Jaskier went back in the door. He locked the door and turned, hitting one of the men in the head with the crowbar. The man fell on the ground and stayed down.   
  


"One down," Jaskier said with a sadistic grin and charged to the remaining men. One tried to pull out a gun but Jaskier knocked him out before he could aim, the last man suffered the same fate. He was pleased to know his fighting lessons back in the day stuck around. "We don't mess with people around here, fucking assholes.." he muttered as he unlocked the door. The woman was still there, shaken up and startled at the sight of Jaskier with a few blood splatters on his pale dress. Jaskier smiled at her and closed the door. He moved a 'do not disturb' sign to the doorknob and made his way to the woman.  
  


"Dear, are you alright? Are you hurt?"   
  


"No. No, I'm fine thanks to you," she said with a smile.   
  


"You are very welcome, darling. Let's bring you back to safety shall we?" Jaskier said and held out his arm. She gladly took it and led him to a group of bodyguards.  
  


"Miss Sienna, we've been looking all over for you!" one of them said and Sienna scoffed.   
  


"If it wasn't for this man I would've been gone. Papa will hear about this, you hear me?!" she scolded. The men looked meekly at their feet. Sienna shook her head and turned to Jaskier.  
  


"Thank you again for saving me.."  
  


"Dandy. Or Jaskier if you want to know my real name," he said and kissed her hand.   
  


"Thank you, Jaskier. Anything I can give you as thanks?"  
  


"Nothing darling. I'm happy to help." They smiled at each other.   
  


“Are you sure? Father will give you anything.”  
  


“It’s really not necessary my dear,” Jaskier tried again, but Sienna wasn’t having it. She handed him a card with a number.  
  


“If you’re ever in need of help, just call me. I’ll be there.”  
  


“Thank you, I’ll remember it. I have to go back to my love. Enjoy your night," Jaskier said with a wave.  
  


"Bye Jaskier." Jaskier left with a smile and went back to the others, still carrying the bloody crowbar. He wasn’t gonna leave evidence behind. When he reached the others his body was slowly shutting down. Time to go home. Geralt was already waiting with his arms open and Jaskier let himself fall into it.  
  


“Looks like tonight is over?” Geralt asked and he held him close.  
  


“Yeah... Let’s go home. You’ve suffered enough.”  
  


“Darlings, thank you for your help. How can I ever repay you?” Geralt asked and the queens laughed.  
  


“No need sweetie, it’s what we do. Now take your love home,” Divine said and kissed Geralt on his cheek.  
  


“No, I have to do something. I’ll keep my tab open, order away. As long as you keep it under ten thousand crowns, it will be pocket change,” Geralt said with a laugh and the queens cheered. “Now, let’s put you to bed.”

  
  


The car ride home was quiet and peaceful. Jaskier caught Geralt humming his mafia inspired song on stage and it made him smile. Tonight was a success. While Geralt wasn’t actually punished for dragging him to his parents and stirring up trauma, Jaskier was forgiving to those he loved. He deemed Geralt properly punished.

  
Back at the mansion, Melina was ready to help them undress. Undressing took significantly less time, and Geralt and Jaskier were in the shower in no time.  
  
  
“I am never doing that again. Though I have to admit, I had fun,” Geralt said while Jaskier was washing his hair.  
  
  
“Hmm I’m glad. I had fun too. It was nice to go out again,” Jaskier replied and leaned down to kiss Geralt’s cheek. They were silent while Jaskier rinsed out Geralt’s hair. Jaskier debated to ask about mister Godefroy and why Geralt was so afraid of him but the blissed look on Geralt’s face stopped him. Whoever it was, he can’t be that important. Right now Geralt’s well being as well as his own were more important.  
  
  
“Let’s get you into bed Shady,” Jaskier said and giggled when Geralt swatted his ass.  
  
  
“Don’t you ever call me that again. Once was more than enough.” Geralt tried to be stern but laughed as well. “Am I punished, Dandy?” he asked and pulled Jaskier into a deep kiss.  
  
  
“I say you are. I had a great night,” Jaskier said after they broke apart. “Come to bed with you.” 

On their way to the bedroom, Geralt passed the fan he received from Devine Duvet. He stopped to pick it up and ran his fingers over the fabric. He was grateful for her help. He hoped he met her and the other queens someday, he had to properly thank them.  
  
  
“Geralt? Are you coming?” Jaskier called from across the hall.  
  
  
“Coming.” Geralt put the fan on the side table again and hurried to join his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to all Regis fans beforehand. He is how Geralt describes him. 
> 
> The queens in this story are my new favorite characters.


	3. He has Don Rivia wrapped around his finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt wants to just drop Mauro at the University but Jaskier has different plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say badass Jaskier? I think I heard someone say badass Jaskier. It was probably me.

Geralt finally had a few days of complete peace. Jaskier was busy planning a dinner with Coën, Lambert and Eskel were looking after Aura and anything else that would come up. He got work done, spent some time with his men, it was a welcoming change of pace. While at his desk he remembered that Mauro Russo was still locked up here. He should let him go before the Russo's started to miss him. He wasn't mad at the kid anymore, letting him go might work in his favor eventually. Mauro might even join them, that would be a nice slap in the face for Don Russo. But first, he had to release the boy.

  
  


Geralt opened Mauro’s cell, this time with a jar in his hand. Mauro was completely under the covers, whimpering softly. Geralt gently set the jar down and sat down on the bed.    
  


“Sit up. Let me look after you,” Geralt said with a gentle voice. Mauro peeked from under the blanket, surprised by Geralt’s gentle expression.   
  


“Why would you care? You’re gonna kill me anyway.”   
  


“I’m not. I have decided to let you live. Come on, sit up you.” Mauro did what he was told, surprise all over his face.    
  


“But why?”   
  


“Take off your shirt,” Geralt said and picked up a jar of cream. “This might sting a little.” He rubbed the cool cream on the branded mark on Mauro’s chest. Mauro hissed from the pain but stayed still. “You’re young Mauro. Very young. You’re arrogant and hot-headed, but charming and you get things done. You just picked a fight with the wrong man. But I see potential in you. You will live and go free on one condition.”   
  


“Anything sir!” Mauro perked up at hearing he was a free man.   
  


“Stay away from your family’s business. Finish your school and get the hell out of here. You can do better than this. Or else you’ll end up like me, beating sense into kids,” Geralt said with a chuckle. Mauro only looked awkwardly at his chest.    
  


“I will sir. I’m sorry.”   
  


“It’s forgiven. Come, I’ll get you a ride home.” Geralt stood up. Mauro quickly put on his shirt and followed Geralt outside. He took a deep breath of fresh air and couldn’t stop the smile on his face. He didn’t notice the small smile on Geralt’s face. Geralt wasn’t a cruel man, he did like it when people were happy, especially if they learned their lesson. They made their way to the front gate and came across Jaskier, who was walking towards Geralt until he noticed Mauro. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared. Mauro stared back for a moment then fell to his hands and knees, his head dropping to the floor.   
  


“Please forgive me sir! I won’t ever touch you again!” he begged. Jaskier took a step back.   
  


“What the fuck?” Jaskier muttered under his breath and looked from Mauro up to Geralt, who shrugged. “Uh... It’s forgiven?” he said awkwardly. He was never that mad at Mauro to begin with. Mauro looked up with big eyes filled with relief.   
  


“Thank you sir, thank you so much,” he said and stood up again.   
  


“Go to the gate, I’ll be right there,” Geralt said and gave Mauro a little push. He nodded and walked nervously to the gate, getting glares from a lot of guards.    
  


“Geralt, what the fuck is he doing here and what did you do?! He’s just a kid!” Jaskier said angry and gave Geralt a shove. Geralt only took one step back and grabbed Jaskier’s hands.   
  


“Nothing my Pettirosso. I just taught him a lesson, nothing else. I’ll bring him home and he won’t bother anyone again,” he said and pressed a kiss on Jaskier’s hands. Jaskier pulled his hands back and poked at Geralt’s chest.   
  


“You don’t have to try and kill every single person that wrongs me! Just focus on my godforsaken sister instead of random punks! I rather see her dead!” Jaskier growled. Geralt opened his mouth to reply but was distracted by Mauro who gasped. Both Jaskier and Geralt looked his way. Mauro was stunned, looking at Jaskier with fear all over his face. Geralt looked back at Jaskier with a smug smile.   
  


“If anything love, you are scaring him, not me. No one has done that to me and lived. So who’s the bad guy again?” Jaskier snorted and poked Geralt again.   
  


“Fine. I am the bad guy. Go bring him home, minion,” he said with a grin. Geralt chuckled and pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close, Jaskier moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. Geralt had to prove to Mauro that Jaskier was his and his alone. Jaskier pulled away first.    
  


"Mind if I come along?"    
  


"As if I can stop you. I wasn’t planning on going myself but I guess you want me to come as well," Geralt said and Jaskier laughed.    
  


"Very true, I do. I'm the boss after all." Now Geralt laughed too and they both walked to Mauro.    
  


"Come dear, back to your dorm. I have a few tips for you that will certainly help with your studies," Jaskier said. Mauro shuffled on his feet and looked at the ground.    
  


"I- I'm suspended sir. For carrying an illegal weapon, even though they have no proof it's actually mine," he said softly. Jaskier stared stunned at him then frowned. From his face Geralt could see there was more going on than just Mauro’s suspension but he let that go. "Well, that won't do. Stay with the car, both of you," Jaskier said and pulled out his phone. He walked back inside while making a call, leaving both Geralt and Mauro confused.    
  


"What's that about?" Mauro asked.    
  


"Hmm," was all Geralt answered. He took out his phone and made a few calls to set up hidden security around the university. He had a feeling they would do more than just bring Mauro back.    
  


They waited in awkward silence until Jaskier came back with a file.    
  


"Here, for you dear. Fill these in and bring them to the headmaster. You will get your dorm keys and a new student card. And if they give you any more trouble, I've added my phone number too. Just give me a call, I’ll talk some sense into them," Jaskier said and handed Mauro the file. Mauro looked stunned at the forms inside then back at Jaskier. His mouth opened and closed, but he couldn't find any words to say.   
  


"You're welcome dear. Shall we?" Jaskier said with a smile and held open the car door. They got in the car, Mauro in the back, Geralt behind the wheel and Jaskier next to him. Jaskier knew Mauro was filled with questions and decided to fill him in.   
  


"You know, when I was at the University, I was kicked out too. My case was built on false evidence and I had no one that helped me. And I don't want you to suffer that too. Granted you have a family that can help you, but that doesn't mean I will let this slide. You need all the help you can get at your age, and I'm happy to help." Mauro stared at his lap awkwardly.   
  


"Even after what I did?" he asked in a quiet voice.   
  


"Even after what you did. You apologized and I forgive and forget."   
  


"Thank you sir. You said you had tips?"   
  


"Oh dear, I have so many." The rest of the ride was only talk about the University and Jaskier and Mauro laughing. Geralt could only smile, Jaskier was too kind for his own good, but it was nice to see him help people. It was the reason he fell in love with him in the first place.

* * *

They reached the University parking lot. Mauro stared at the files. Jaskier’s smile was filled with compassion as he looked at Mauro.   
  


“Do you want us to come with you?” he asked. Mauro looked up.   
  


“Please. If you don’t mind.”   
  


“Of course not. Let me help you fill those in and we’re off.” Jaskier crawled to the back and helped Mauro with every file and question. Geralt had stepped out of the car and enjoyed the warm weather while he waited. The files were filled with difficult trick questions, but Jaskier was prepared. He wouldn’t allow anyone else to be fucked over by this University. The last few questions were about Mauro’s family and their occupation, something that was unrelated to any of the other information.   
  


“This is a privacy breach. They are not allowed to ask this. Oh they are going to get it,” Jaskier growled, ripped the paper apart and got out of the car, followed by Mauro. “Geralt, darling, dear heart, love of my life,” he started while batting his eyelashes and Geralt sighed.   
  


“What do I have to do?”   
  


“Get the number of your lawyer ready, I will sue the hell out of this place if they don’t comply.” Geralt rolled his eyes but gave Jaskier the card of his lawyer anyway.   
  


“Thank you dear heart. Shall we?” He held out his hand and let Mauro lead the way. 

  
  


Mauro thought he would be nervous, but he felt strangely confident with Jaskier and Geralt on his side. He still couldn’t believe that they were helping him. He wondered what they wanted in return, nothing was for free. But he didn't have a lot of time to worry about that when they reached the office of the headmaster. Jaskier didn’t even knock, he just walked in. Headmaster Yates looked up in annoyance, then his eyes widened in shock.   
  


“Julian?” he asked and Jaskier laughed.   
  


“The one and only, though I go by Jaskier now. Are we interrupting you?” he asked cockily.   
  


“Yes, I would prefer if you’d-” Geralt walked in and Yates fell silent. Geralt was well known as a billionaire and he was not someone you wanted as your enemy, Yates was well aware of that fact.   
  


“Great, I’m glad you have time for us.” Jaskier pushed Mauro forward and handed over the files. “Dear Mauro is fighting his suspension. But I’m sure it was just a mistake right? Something you can sweep under the rug, it was nothing.” Yates looked at the files and frowned.   
  


“I can’t allow him back in my school, he was armed.”   
  


“Was he though? Was he really? Was there any proof he was? Any physical evidence.”   
  


“Well no, but-”   
  


“So you have no proof he is breaking the rules?”   
  


“No, but you ca-”   
  


“And you still suspended him without a warning?”   
  


“Yes, beca-”   
  


“So you are abusing your power over a student, basing the suspension on no evidence and you are well aware of that fact? How surprising. I didn’t expect that from you,” Jaskier said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.    
  


“Even so, I think he is dangerous and I won’t allow him back in! I was right to kick you out, you are rotten to the core!”    
  


“I am rotten?! Listen here you!” Jaskier and Yates argued, foul words from both parties were thrown at the other. Mauro wished a hole would swallow him, Geralt had his arms crossed and he listened. Jaskier needed to get this out of his system. Yates threatened with security and now Geralt spoke up.   
  


“Call security and I will back out,” he said sternly. Yates's hand hovered over the phone.   
  


“You what?”    
  


“Or have you forgotten that the Rivia family is your biggest sponsor? I should back out right now, you threatened my boyfriend with violence.”   
  


“Boyfriend?!” Yates pulled his hand back. “Mister Rivia, my deepest apologies, I didn’t mean to insult him, this was just a little feud from the past, it’s all forgotten from my side,” Yates rambled nervously.   
  


“Oh is it? I’m sure I just heard you say I am rotten to the core? A thief and that I would never amount to anything? Or that I’m a shame to this University and my family? Or that it would be better if I just disappeared and never showed up again? I remember you telling me that,” Jaskier said with a smirk. Geralt raised an eyebrow at Yates.   
  


“Hah that was years ago Ju- mister Jaskier, that should be water under the bridge right?” Yates asked in a small voice.   
  


“Remove the suspension from Mauro and erase any evidence that there was ever a suspension and it’s water under the bridge,” Jaskier said.   
  


“I can’t do tha-”   
  


“Fuck off, yes you can. If you can add bullshit to anyone’s file, you can take it out too. Or do I have to call a lawyer? I would happily call one.” Jaskier said and pulled out the card and his phone.   
  


“No! No that won’t be necessary, consider it done.” Yates sat down and quickly typed something, then printed it. He handed the printed document to Jaskier.   
  


“The administration department will get everything done, he will be part of the school body again. No hard feelings and this won’t ever come up again,” Yates said and laughed awkwardly.    
  


“Thank you. I’m glad we got this solved. It was good to see you again,” Jaskier said sarcastically and his smile dropped for a second. Yates nodded with a scared smile. Jaskier guided Mauro out, Geralt followed him closely.    
  


“He is still a fucking creep,” Jaskier said and shivered. “Let’s get this over with, I hate it here.”   
  


"He does have one point Pettirosso," Geralt said.   
  


"And that is?" Jaskier glared at him.   
  


" You are rotten to the core and I love it." He wrapped an arm around Jaskier. “A criminal through and through.” Jaskier rolled his eyes but smiled.   
  


“Even a broken clock is right twice a day I guess.” Mauro yelped and Jaskier’s head shot back. Another boy, a head taller than Mauro had him pressed against the wall by his collar. Mauro’s face was pale and he was shaking.   
  


“HEY!” Jaskier yelled at them and walked over. “Let him go you piece of shit.” The boy scoffed and turned to Jaskier.   
  


“Or else what old man?”    
  


“Glad you asked,” Jaskier said with a grin and punched the boy in the face. He let Mauro go and staggered back, holding his bleeding nose. Jaskier walked to him and grabbed his collar, pulling him up.   
  


“Listen here you little shit, touch him again and I will pull your spine out through your mouth. Is that clear?” The boy nodded. “Good. You know how to keep this between us, right dear?” The boy nodded again. “Then fuck off.” Jaskier let him go and the boy ran away. He rubbed his knuckles.   
  


“Ouch... That really hurt,” he said with a pout.

* * *

Mauro stared in awe at Jaskier who was pouting while Geralt comforted him. He was glued against the wall and didn’t dare to move. Jaskier had defended him. A Rivia had defended a Russo. He didn’t know the details about the fight between the families, but he did know that this was a big deal. His uncle would never believe him if he told him this.    
  


“Mauro?” He was snapped out of his thoughts when Jaskier called his name. “Are you alright dear?”   
  


“Yes... Yes, I’m alright. Thank you,” he said. He felt like he was out of breath, his heart was still pounding in his chest and his hands wouldn’t stop shaking.    
  


“Geralt dear heart, could you handle this? I’ll stay with Mauro. We’ll be in the cafeteria.” Geralt grunted and took the files.   
  


“Come with me dear, you look like you need a warm drink.” Mauro nodded and followed Jaskier. He glanced back at Geralt, who was already down the hall. He walked into Jaskier, who had stopped walking and turned around to face him.   
  


“Mauro. Pay attention. You nearly walked into a door. Are you sure you’re alright?” Jaskier asked worriedly. Mauro shook his head.   
  


“No... I mean. Why?”   
  


“Why what?” Jaskier asked, confused.   
  


“Why are you helping me? I’m a Russo. I should’ve been dead from the moment I.. you know, that with Connor,” Mauro eyed a few students that walked past them.   
  


“Let’s go to a place we can talk, shall we?” Jaskier said and led Mauro to a secluded corner in the cafeteria.   
  


“You really do know all the good places..” Mauro said, impressed when Jaskier came back with coffee.   
  


“There’s a lot you can learn in one year. So Mauro, you wanted to know why?” Mauro nodded. Jaskier looked at his cup for a moment then back up at Mauro.   
  


“As I said, when I was studying here, I was kicked out for no reason, it was all based on lies. I lost everything, money, friends, my family. I was alone, living on the street fighting to get by. Nobody helped me, no one spared a glance. I don’t want anyone else to suffer as I did. Even if you are supposed to be my enemy, I won’t allow you to go through this. I just want to help, no strings attached.”    
  


“No strings attached? I don’t believe that,” Mauro replied in disbelief. “Everything comes at a price, uncle taught me that since I was a kid.”  
  


“But I’m an outsider. I don’t care about those kinds of traditions. I don’t want anything in return. I want you to thrive. And to call me whenever you’re in trouble. I will always try to help you,” Jaskier said with a warm smile. Mauro let it all sink in. He had the boyfriend of the most powerful Don around offer his help whenever he needed it. A part of him thought this was useful and should be abused as much as possible, the bigger part of him realized the mercy and generosity Jaskier had offered him, just because he could. A smile came on his face.    
  


“Thank you... I still don’t get why me, but I’ll call when I need you.” They sat in silence, drinking their coffee when a woman approached them.   
  


"Mauro! Where have you been, my father was worried sick! You've been gone for so long!" Jaskier looked at her and tilted his head.   
  


"Sienna?" The woman looked at him.   
  


"Do I know you?" she asked uninterestedly.   
  


"Maybe you'll know me better as Dandy?" Jaskier asked in his slightly higher drag voice. Sienna's eyes widened.   
  


"Jaskier, I remember. You look so different like this. I like it," she said with a smile.   
  


"Good to see you're safe darling," Jaskier replied. Mauro looked from one to the other.   
  


"You know each other?" he asked, confused.   
  


"Well not really, but he saved my life." Sienna sat down next to Mauro.    
  


"He helped me too!" Mauro said. They started chatting about their encounters and Jaskier's eyes went over them. They looked so much alike.    
  


"Are you related?" he asked once they were done talking.    
  


"Yeah she's my niece," Mauro answered. Sienna looked at Mauro who nodded in return. Jaskier couldn't decipher their silent conversation.   
  


“I’m the daughter of Don Russo,” Sienna said.   
  


"So I saved two Russo's within a week. That's worth something. I wonder what Geralt thinks about that," Jaskier said and looked over to him. Mauro and Sienna followed his gaze to Geralt, who was on his way to them. Jaskier saw worry blooming on Sienna's face.    
  


"Don't worry darling. You're under my protection."    
  


"He has Don Rivia wrapped around his finger," Mauro whispered. Geralt looked from Jaskier to the two Russo's. He gave them all an intimidating glare.   
  


“More than just my finger, dears,” Jaskier said with a wink.   
  


“Jaskier, you are out of your mind," he said and dropped keys and a student card on the table.   
  


“I know. How else did I fall in love with you,” Jaskier retorted. Mauro and Sienna both couldn’t stop the giggle. Geralt only sighed deeply, but still smiled fondly.   
  


“Are we done here?”   
  


“Almost.” Jaskier took a pen from his pocket and wrote his phone number on his empty cup.    
  


“Hold on, that’s the headmaster's pen,” Mauro said with a gasp. Jaskier only grinned.   
  


“Call me, handsome,” he said, pushed the cup towards Mauro and Sienna, and stood up.   
  


“With pleasure  Bellissimo,” Mauro replied with a wink.

* * *

Geralt didn’t speak to Jaskier until they were home and in his office. Geralt sat behind his desk, Jaskier sat down on it, like he always did.   
  


“Are you nuts? Do you even know who they are?! You just left your number with the Russo’s!” Geralt asked, more worried than angry. Jaskier shrugged.   
  


“So did they.” Geralt raised an eyebrow at that.   
  


“What do you mean?”   
  


“Last weekend at the bar? I saved Sienna from three men that wanted to do unsavory things to her. As thanks she gave me her number, to call whenever I need to.” Jaskier held up a business card. Geralt reached out to grab it, but Jaskier put it away before he could.    
  


“You.. what? You are in the good graces of Don Russo’s daughter? And his nephew too?” Geralt was more than confused.   
  


“It seems so. But honestly, knowing my luck, I doubt it will do me any good. But we will see. If I may change the subject, I have an idea.” Geralt sighed, this couldn’t be good if Jaskier’s malicious expression was to be judged.   
  


“Do I want to know?”   
  


“Yes! I know how we can get rid of my sister in the worst of ways without making us suspicious.”   
  


“Hmm.”   
  


“I’ve done some snooping and found out that you made Essi Daven famous, correct?”   
  


“I did. What about her?”   
  


“Anna is a fan of her, a big fan. She has been to every concert. And wouldn’t it be fun if she won a meet and greet with her favorite singer?” Geralt leaned back, catching on.   
  


“With travel expenses covered?”   
  


“And she happened to get into an accident, causing her to disappear?”   
  


“And Essi agreed with this?“   
  


“Well, no not really, she said she doesn’t want to endanger her fans, but I’m sure you can sway her right?” Jaskier asked. Geralt sighed and rubbed his face.   
  


“Yes I could do but if she says no, it’s a no. You have other things to worry about, like the dinner you’re planning?” He put his hands on Jaskier’s. “Focus on that first, you can always kill her afterward.” Jaskier pulled his hands away with a huff.  
  
  
“No Geralt, I want her dead now! You know what she did, how she ruined my life! I want her to suffer as I did, she doesn’t deserve her happy life!”   
  
  
“I know but I don’t think you should get too much on your plate. One thing at a time my Pettirosso.”  
  
  
“But Geralt I won’t have to do anything if you could just get some men on it!”   
  
  
“No. You have a dinner to arrange, I won’t help you,” Geralt growled. Jaskier groaned in annoyance.  
  
  
“Fine! Fine, I’ll plan that stupid dinner first, as if I don’t have enough worries. Geralt, is there nothing you can do?” He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. Geralt stood up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.   
  


“One thing at a thing, my Pettirosso. Don’t overwhelm yourself with work. I’ll get her here after, then she’s all yours. How does that sound?” he asked. Jaskier hummed and leaned forward against Geralt. He closed his eyes with a sigh.   
  
  
“Alright. You know best right?” Geralt chuckled at that, running his hands over Jaskier’s back. They stood in silence, enjoying each other's presence.  
  
  
“You did great today, Jaskier. I’m proud of you. But don’t give your information to the enemy next time.”  
  
  
“I promise.” Jaskier leaned up for a kiss that Geralt happily returned. “Now if you’d excuse me, I have a dinner to plan. And I think Auckes is missing me too.”  
  
  
“Of course, my Pettirosso. I love you.”   
  


“I love you too.”


	4. It’s our secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier makes some plans behind Geralt’s back and he finally gets to meet Regis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// mention of abuse

Jaskier kept up his smile until the office doors closed behind his back. Then his smile dropped and walked to his office with a scowl. One thing at a time his ass. He had better things to do than the dinner, he wanted his sister dead yesterday! The force with which he threw open his office door made Auckes jump.   
  
“Jaskier! Where have you been?” he asked when Jaskier sat down at his desk. Jaskier quickly and badly explained what happened that day and his conversation with Geralt. “Sounds like it all went to shit,” Auckes unhelpfully said.    
  
“More than shit. He refused to help, only after the dinner will he help me. As if he can’t get someone to help me now. It’s bullshit and he knows it. But of course great Don Geralt has to show off he has the power in the family and not me,” Jaskier said with a mocking voice and dropped his head on the desk. “Not much I can do against the great Don Geralt on my own…” Auckes sat down across from Jaskier.   
  
“But what if I had a contact that could help?” Auckes asks. “I come from the criminal circuit, I know more than a few people.” Jaskier peeked up.    
  
“Can they help?”    
  
“For the right price.” Jaskier sat up and thought for a moment.    
  
“Money shouldn’t be an issue I think. I’m sure Coën can help with that. Get me the best person you know!”  
  


“On it Jaskier!”

* * *

A meeting was scheduled with Auckes’s contact two days later. Instead of money, they wanted a favor. Jaskier knew how dangerous it could be but he wanted Anna dead no matter what, he would do nearly anything. Auckes took him to a small bar on the other side of town, in Russo territory. There was no way Geralt would find out about this meeting. Jaskier didn’t feel safe here but he trusted Auckes would keep him safe.

A man dressed in a purple suit, with long brown hair and a goatee, stood out from the crowd. Jaskier made eye contact with him and the man winked.   
  
“Is that him?” Jaskier whispered to Auckes. Auckes nodded and led Jaskier through the bar to the back towards the man.    
  
“Auckes darling, it has been a while. Good to know you’re not going the right path, it would be a waste of your talent. So who is your guest?” the man asked and kissed Auckes on his cheeks.   
  


“It’s good to see you too sir. This is Jaskier, my employer. He needs help.” The man eyed Jaskier and reached out his hand.   
  
“A pleasure to meet you Jaskier. I am Dandelion.” Jaskier shook his hand with faked confidence. Dandelion looked like a powerful man and he wondered briefly if he made the right decision.   
  


“The pleasure is all mine.”   
  
They sat down and Auckes went to get them drinks. Jaskier looked Dandelion up and down. He had to be honest, this man knew how to make an impression. Jaskier’s eyes went from the suit up to his face and made eye contact. Dandelion winked at him and Jaskier grinned back. Dandelion was intimidating but certainly attractive as well.   
  
“So Jaskier,” Dandelion said, “let’s get to the point. What do you need darling?”   
  
“I need help. I want my sister dead but I don’t have the resources to make it happen. What can you do for me?” Jaskier leaned back in his chair and waited for Dandelion to answer. Dandelion didn’t answer until Auckes came back with two glasses of red wine. He swirled his glass around.   
  
“What did Geralt say about it?” he asked. Jaskier’s eyebrows shot up. Dandelion knew about Geralt without him telling, so he must have been a friend of his. Jaskier sighed and stood up.   
  
“Thank you for your time but I am not here in Geralt’s name. I want this and if you need Geralt’s permission so badly then you’re not what I’m looking for. Goodbye.” Jaskier turned around and made his way to the door. Auckes and Dandelion made confused eye contact before Dandelion stood up.    
  


“Jaskier! Please wait!” he called out. Jaskier stopped and turned to Dandelion.    
  
“What? Scared to lose a client? How about you kiss Geralt’s ass when you tell him I came to you? Can’t wait for the yelling,” Jaskier said sarcastically and turned around again. He walked outside, Auckes ran after him.   
  
“Jaskier what are you doing? Dandelion has all the connections you need!” he said and grabbed his arms to stop him. “Getting him here took every favor I had!” Jaskier scoffed and pulled his arm back.   
  
“Good for him, sorry for this but I am not working with someone that wants Geralt’s opinion on it. Fuck this.” He turned around and came face to face with Dandelion. He looked back and forward again in confusion but that quickly turned to annoyance. “Get out of my way,” he growled. Dandelion tilted his head and smiled fondly.    
  
“Auckes is right, I am exactly what you need if Geralt doesn’t give it to you. I don’t like it when people walk away from me, but you get a pass since you’re so cute. Come inside with me and let me help you,” he said and wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s waist.    
  


“Without Geralt finding out?” Jaskier asked. He decided to trust Dandelion and Auckes. Anything to get his sister dead.    
  
“I work on my own. He won’t know a thing. For the right price.”   
  


“I didn’t expect anything else…” Jaskier sighed and allowed Dandelion to take him inside.

  
  


“So…” Dandelion said when they sat down again. “Who is your sister?”    
  
“Anna Lettenhove.”   
  
“What did she do?”    
  
“It started with childhood bullying and evolved to hiring someone to ruin my life. He managed to do that for over ten years before Geralt got his hands on him. He is dead but Anna is still walking around unpunished. I want her to suffer like I have.” Just the memories made Jaskier see red. “She doesn’t deserve a happy life when I never got one.” Dandelion hummed and sipped his wine.   
  
“So you need her somewhere alone. I take it she doesn't live nearby?"   
  


"No she doesn't but she lives off my parent's fortune. She will come here on her for the right reasons. She shouldn't be too hard to convince to come." Jaskier looked hopeful at Dandelion, who was staring at his wine in deep thought.    
  
“I think I can help you. But it will take a while, I won’t have her at the mansion tomorrow. I could keep you up to date if you give me your number,” Dandelion said with a wink. Jaskier nearly agreed immediately but stopped himself when he had Dandelion’s phone in his hand.    
  
“But what if Geralt watches me? Does he keep an eye on me all the time? I don’t want him to find out. He might even kill me.” Jaskier’s hands were shaking, all of this was a bad idea. Geralt would never let him live if he found it.    
  
“Jaskier. Darling.” Dandelion reached out and took Jaskier’s hands in his. “Geralt would never kill you. Not even if he finds out about this. Not a fiber in his being would think about killing you.” Jaskier looked up at his eyes. “Geralt loves you. He wouldn’t kill you for this. I know him darling, nothing you do could make him kill you. Trust me.” Dandelion brought Jaskier’s hands to his face and kissed them. “But you do have a good point. Find out if you’re being watched before you text me.” He let go of Jaskier’s hands and gave him a business card. “Let me know when it’s safe and I’ll keep you up to date.”    
  


“Thank you,” Jaskier said and quickly wiped his face.    
  
“Now that the boring talk is over. Jaskier darling, tell me about yourself. I want to know everything.” Jaskier leaned back in his chair and sipped his wine.   
  
“Only if you tell me about yourself in return. I think you are filled with things I have to write about.”

* * *

It was far past midnight by the time Jaskier and Auckes were back at the mansion. Their trip wasn’t meant to be this long but Dandelion proved to be a charming gentleman with a talent for storytelling. Auckes said his goodnight and went to bed. 

Jaskier slowly crept up the stairs. He felt like a teenager that snuck out and would get grounded if he got caught. It might even be true. But instead of sneaking off to bed, he decided to check Geralt’s office like an adult. Geralt is his boyfriend and he shouldn’t be so afraid of him. Yet when Jaskier stood before the office doors he was frozen with fear. He saw how Geralt could be merciless to people that deserved it and his inner voice was telling him he more than deserved it. Going behind his back, staying away for so long when they were in the middle of a war. But Geralt loved him, he reminded himself and walked in without knocking with all the confidence he could find. 

Geralt was still at his desk as Jaskier expected. The man never went to bed at a reasonable time.   
  
“Geralt? Dear heart, it’s time to go to bed,” Jaskier said and walked towards the desk. Geralt grunted in response and put his work down.   
  
“I was waiting for you. Did you go out?” Geralt looked directly at Jaskier and that was it. Tears flooded Jaskier's eyes and he collapsed on his knees. “Jaskier!” Geralt was out of his chair and at Jaskier’s side in a second. He pulled his boyfriend into his arms while he cried. “Jaskier… my Pettirosso, what’s going on?”  
  


“I… I was out! I shouldn’t have… without telling you,” Jaskier sobbed and clung to Geralt. He feared the worst and waited for Geralt’s answer.   
  
“Was Auckes with you?” Jaskier let out a noise that sounded like a yes. “Then it’s okay. You are allowed to go out with your guard, that’s why he’s with you. Even if you forget to tell me. It’s alright, my love,” Geralt said while rubbing Jaskier’s back. He kept whispering how much he loved him until he calmed down.    
  
“Sorry, dear heart. I’m… It’s all so much…” Jaskier stopped talking. He nearly spilled that he was working with Dandelion. It was all too much, with more plans rolling, he understood why Geralt didn’t want to help him. But Jaskier wasn’t about to give up so he shifted the reason for his breakdown to another worry. “What if they don’t like me? What if… I’m not accepted?” He looked up at Geralt with big, sad eyes. Geralt in turn pressed a kiss on his forehead.    
  
“They will. Trust me. Let’s get you to bed, it’s way past the bedtime of boyfriends,” Geralt said.    
  
“So it’s past yours too! I will remember this Don Rivia.” Both men let out a chuckle. Geralt helped Jaskier stand up and held on to his hand as they walked to the bedroom.

“Geralt? Can I ask you something?” Jaskier asked, a little nervous.    
  


“Anything, my Pettirosso.”   
  


“Am I being watched? Are you going through my phone and things like that?” Geralt stopped walking and looked at Jaskier in surprise. He didn’t see this coming.    
  


“No, I don’t. I trust you.” He turns to Jaskier and takes both his hands in his. “Why do you ask? Did I do something?” Worry was written all over his face. He didn’t know what he did for Jaskier to ask this. He kept to himself, he never went through any of Jaskier’s things. He trusted Jaskier blindly, their night out should prove that. Jaskier pouted when Geralt grabbed his hands.   
  
“It’s not you, I… I heard someone say that they were watched and I wondered if you did that to me too.”   
  
“I don’t. I only keep a close eye on anyone that I don’t trust. But I trust you with my life Jaskier. I will never break that if I can help it.” Jaskier smiled again, that was the answer he wanted. 

But Jaskier wasn’t done asking questions yet. Favors were up front in his mind. In bed, he stared at the ceiling, his mind racing. Geralt was already on his side trying to sleep.   
  
“Geralt? Are you awake?” Geralt grunted in response. “Do you still fuck people if they ask for it as a favor?” Geralt grunted another non-answer. Jaskier took it as a yes and sighed. “Alright…” he said, his voice laced with pain. He knew the importance of favors and their secrecy but he preferred if Geralt was open about that kind of favors. His answer said enough though, it wasn’t that important and neither was Jaskier. So he turned on his side, back facing Geralt. He closed his eyes tight, hoping it would stop tears. He knew Geralt didn’t love him as much as he said.

It took another moment for the question to sink into Geralt. But when it did, he sat up straight.    
  


“No, wait. I don’t. I haven’t had any favors like that ever since you became my boyfriend…” Geralt smiled at the memory and zoned out for a moment. He stared at the wall for a moment with a love sick smile before he turned to Jaskier. “Jaskier?” He reached out and put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Jaskier flinched and let out a sob. “Jaskier, my Pettirosso. May I hold you?” Jaskier didn’t respond immediately. So Geralt patiently kept his hand on Jaskier’s arm and ran his fingers softly over him. He would wait forever if it came to that.

Jaskier eventually nodded and Geralt laid down again to pull him into his arms.   
  
“I gave the wrong answer, didn’t I? I’m sorry I didn’t pay attention to you. Did you hear my answer?” Jaskier shook his head. “I said, I haven’t had a favor like that ever since we got together. But you do have a good point, we should talk about it. Do you want to talk about it now?” Jaskier nodded. “Than you do have to talk to me, my Pettirosso.” Jaskier nodded again and wiped his eyes.    
  
“Sorry Geralt…”    
  
“Ssh, you have nothing to be sorry for. It’s late, not every word registered in my head. Talk to me.” Geralt pressed a soft kiss on Jaskier’s forehead to reassure him.    
  
“I do mind. I think I mind. I don’t know if I mind, but I want to know if you get a favor like that. I think I deserve to know. Do I deserve to know?” Jaskier was unsure of himself and the question. Did he even ask the right question? Would Geralt kick him out now? His fears were eased a bit when Geralt kissed him.   
  


“My Pettirosso, my love. If you don’t want me to take these favors, I won’t. I care about you and I love you. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I will stay away from those favors if it pleases you.” This eased Jaskier’s fears even more.    
  
“I’d love that.”    
  
“Then I will. I’m not too fond of those favors anyway. There is only one person I can't refuse though.” With that, his fears came right back.   
  
“Who’s?” he asked with a small voice.   
  
“One of the most powerful people I know. His name is Dandelion. If I ask him for help it is serious business and he expects whatever he wants in return. But I rarely need his help, so it shouldn’t happen often.” Jaskier nodded and leaned forward to hide his face against Geralt’s neck. He started to doubt his collaboration with Dandelion. His guts had told him he was bad news but he still walked in. Even though Auckes seems to trust him, there had to be something good about him.   
  
“What’s that Dandelion like? Is he bad?”   
  


“Yes he is but so am I,” Geralt answered with a chuckle. “I think you mean bad to be around? He isn’t. He is good and trustworthy. He works for me and the Russo’s but won’t leak any information. He gets his work done quickly. He only wants sex in return. He doesn’t need money, he has enough of that.” Jaskier whined softly, he just found out what the favor would be. Geralt ran his hand over Jaskier’s back. “Ssh my love. He won’t get near me if you don’t want to. I will try my best to never hurt you.” He kept running his hands over Jaskier’s back.  
  
“He stole my drag name,” Jaskier said with a pout. Geralt giggled and squeezed Jaskier softly.  
  
“It suits you much better. Sleep now my Pettirosso.” Slowly Jaskier calmed down, the exhaustion of the planning and the long day finally taking over. He slowly fell asleep in the arms of the man he loved the most. 

* * *

The planning for the dinner went smoothly, but Jaskier's nerves got worse the closer the day came. It didn't help that Cahir kept reminding him how much everyone hated him and that Regis would never accept him. He ended up having several breakdowns within three days and Geralt decided to call in Regis now to get it over with. Jaskier was suffering and he wanted to help him as soon as he could. So a meeting was planned for the same night. 

Lambert was in charge of Jaskier's outfit, while Auckes was trying to keep Jaskier calm without much success.   
  


"Auckes, he hates me, I already know it! I mean how can he not?! I'm useless, weak, I mingle with Russo's. Geralt deserves better than me," Jaskier said, already crying. Auckes held his hands and softly rubbed his thumbs over the back of them.    
  


"No, he doesn't, you know that. Geralt is inviting everyone and you know he will kill anyone that is against you. You have literally no reason to be stressed about anything," Auckes said.   
  


"Yeah, but what if everyone hates me? Geralt won't slaughter his entire family! Not even for me! And what if they all lie! Auckes this is a bad idea I should go." Jaskier tried to pull his hands back, but Auckes held on tight.   
  


"And disappoint Geralt? Is that what you want? Hurt the one you love?" Jaskier looked a bit guilty when he heard that. "And what about Ciri? Her little heart would break. Do you want that on your conscience?" Jaskier stared at the floor.   
  


"No... I don't," he said softly.    
  


"Then stop your whining and get dressed," Auckes said sternly. Jaskier let out a shivering breath and nodded. Lambert sat down next to Jaskier and pulled him against him, his arms wrapping protectively around him.   
  


"If tonight becomes too much, just let me know. I'll pull you out for a while," he said uncharacteristically soft. "We've got your back." Jaskier nodded and sniffled.    
  


"I'm so weak.. sorry..." he whispered.    
  


"You're not Buttercup. The fact that you can stay here proves to me that you are much stronger than you think you are," Lambert said. Jaskier sighed happily at the nickname. Auckes, while not a fan of all the physical contact Jaskier required, joined in the hug.   
  


"Cheer up Jask. You got this," he said. "And if he doesn't, I'll make sure they'll never find his body. I'm here to guard you, body and soul, and I take my job seriously. I won't let anyone hurt you. Not while I'm your guard."    
  


"Thank you," Jaskier said with a sniffle. "Let's get me ready okay?"

* * *

With Lambert busy with Jaskier, it came to Geralt to make sure Ciri looked pretty for uncle Regis. He was brushing her hair as they sat on her bed. Ciri was excited to see uncle Regis again, he rarely visited, but he was fun and always brought presents. She wasn’t sure why she had to dress up though, she never had to.   
  


“Geralt? Why do I have to dress up fancy? It’s just uncle Regis,” she asked.   
  


“It’s the first time he is meeting Jaskier and Jaskier has to make a good impression if he wants to stay here,” Geralt explained.   
  


“But why? Uncle Regis isn’t the boss, you are!” Geralt chuckled at that.   
  


“I am, but there are rules. And one of the rules is that the most important members of the family have to agree that Jaskier can stay. Do you know who they are?”   
  


“You, uncle Regis. Lambert… Uh... Eskel I think? And Coën too?”   
  


“Very good.”   
  


“But what if uncle Regis doesn’t like Jaskier?”   
  


“Then..” Geralt was silent for a moment. “Tradition says that Jaskier has to go.”   
  


“No! I don’t want Jaskier to go! He has to stay here forever!” Ciri said distraught. “I like him a lot! He’s nice…” Ciri pouted and turned to Geralt. “Please don’t send Jaskier away.” Geralt smiled fondly at her.   
  


“I won’t. I’m sure Regis will like Jaskier and even if he doesn’t, he can stay. I am the Don and I decide if I follow tradition or not.”   
  


“Promise Geralt?”   
  


“Promise. Now what do you want to wear? Remember, you have to look pretty.” Ciri jumped off the bed and walked to her closet. It was filled to the brim with pretty clothes, but Ciri only really liked a few of them. Her favorite was a navy blue dress with silver embroidery details. She pulled it out of her closet and held it up.   
  


“This one!”   
  


“Again?”   
  


“Yes! It’s so pretty Geralt! I love it!” Geralt motioned for her to come over and put it on her. He brushed her hair again and attempted to make a small braid on one side of her head. He wasn’t as good as Lambert, but he tried his best. Ciri hummed the song she was practicing with Jaskier. She loved to sing and play music and did it daily, with or without Jaskier. She was still hoping Geralt’s friend could give her violin lessons, but Geralt had said he had to lay low for a while. Maybe someday. Her mind wandered while Geralt was braiding and she remembered something she wanted to ask.   
  


“Geralt?”   
  


“Yes Ciri?”   
  


“Why is Cahir always so mean to Jaskier?”   
  


“What do you mean?”   
  


“Well yesterday after our lesson, he told Jaskier that he heard Alex say that he doesn’t like him. But Alex told me that he likes Jaskier’s music. So Cahir is being a liar! Evil Cahir!” Ciri said and growled as Geralt did. Geralt stopped braiding as he listened. This wasn’t the first time he heard about Cahir being a bitch, but he always gave him the benefit of the doubt.    
  


“When does Cahir talk to Jaskier?” he asked, he might catch him red-handed.   
  


“After our lessons. Sometimes Jaskier gets really sad and cries a lot.”   
  


“Hmmm... I’ll talk to him.” Geralt added a hair elastic to Ciri’s hair. “There, now you are beautiful. Uncle Regis should be here soon. Let’s help Coën set everything up.”   
  


“Yes Geralt!” Ciri put on her shoes and happily jumped and danced around as they made their way to the sitting room downstairs. 

* * *

Coën was already done with everything and greeted them with a short bow.    
  


“Master Geralt, miss Ciri. Is everything up to standard?” he asked. Ciri hummed critically as she inspected the table. She rubbed her finger on a plate and checked for dust. Geralt had to bite down a chuckle, she was being adorable.   


“It’s passable...” Ciri said dismissively and looked at Coën.    
  


“What is missing my lady? I shall fix it right away,” Coën said with a smile. Ciri thought about it and Coën didn’t miss how her thinking face was just like Geralt’s. Moments like this made him wonder if Ciri wasn’t actually related to Geralt.   
  


“Well, you used teacups instead of wine glasses, uncle Regis doesn’t drink tea after dinner, Jaskier prefers wine over tea too and Geralt always joins in, so that leaves me to drink tea and those are way too many sweet snacks even if Jaskier eats them too. The tablecloth has slight stains and isn’t white but cream so it doesn’t even match the teacups even if anyone drank tea, the spoons aren’t the ones that go with the set, and the napkins are folded wrong. But besides that, it’s okay,” Ciri said, completely serious. Coën looked over the table.   
  


“I taught you well,” he said and Geralt grinned.   
  


“You have about ten minutes to fix this, I only expect perfection,” he said and eyed Coën, who was glaring daggers.   
  


“Of course master Geralt, right away. I suggest you let others enjoy your presence, as I don’t have time for you.” Coën picked up a few things to fix and scolded a servant for fucking up.   
  


“Let’s wait in the hall for uncle Regis,” Geralt said with a chuckle and took Ciri to the hall. “So you have been listening to Coën when he sets the table.”   
  


“There isn’t much else to do when he’s watching me,” Ciri said, bouncing up and down in excitement. “I can even name all the forks and spoons in the drawer. And Letho once...” Ciri started, but she stopped herself by covering her mouth. Geralt knelt down to face her.   
  


“Letho did what Ciri?”   
  


“Nothing,” she said and looked away with a guilty look on her face and put her hands on her back.   
  


“My Cucciola, did Letho hurt you?”   
  


“No.”   
  


“Is he scaring you?”   
  


“No.”   
  


“Is he doing anything bad to you?”   
  


“No..”   
  


“Then why can’t you tell me?” Ciri looked at the floor for a moment longer, then looked at Geralt.   
  


“Because you will tell him to stop teaching me and I don’t want that! Since that thing with the bad guys I’m not allowed to go anywhere and Letho is doing something fun with me and I don’t want it to stop!” Ciri said, her cheeks red from the effort. Geralt was startled by her outburst, he had not seen this coming. As Letho was his gun expert it wasn’t hard to figure out what he was teaching her, and he knew Letho was doing something with her behind his back, he wasn’t as sneaky as he thought he was when he asked about Ciri and guns, but he never expected her to enjoy it. But since he already gave Letho permission to let her handle guns, even though she was way too young for it but try to stop this little criminal, he might as well let her know too.   
  


“And if I promise you and Letho can continue? Will you then tell me what you’re doing?” Ciri shuffled on her feet.   
  


“But it was our secret,” she said softly. Ah, so it had been going on for a long time too. Bastard, Geralt thought.    
  


“You know what I think about secrets Ciri.” Ciri groaned.   
  


“He’s teaching me how guns work. And he lets me fire them too if he holds me,” she said softly. “And he says I’m good at it too. It’s a lot of fun! My favorite is this one rifle..”Ciri went on a long talk about her favorite guns and Geralt smiled and listened while cursing Letho on the inside. He had prayed to every God that Ciri would stay out of the criminal life, but if this was just her reaction to guns, then there is no stopping her from any other disciplines within the family. Apparently, it’s impossible to keep the criminal out of her.

  
  


Jaskier joined them a few minutes later and Geralt’s mouth fell open. He had never seen him in a suit, he didn’t like them he said and that was a shame. He looked stunning in his black suit and Geralt made a mental note to ask Lambert to replace all of Jaskier’s clothes with just suits. He nearly fell on his knees for his gorgeous boyfriend.   
  


“Wow,” he said in awe.   
  


“Do I look that bad?” Jaskier asked nervous, fidgeting with his fingers. Geralt motioned him to get closer and took him into his arms.   
  


“My Pettirosso, you look absolutely beautiful. I don’t think I can take my eyes off of you all night.” Jaskier blushed lightly at that.   
  


“Jaskier you look really good!” Ciri chimed in too. Geralt leaned down to pick up Ciri and carried her on one arm, his other wrapped around Jaskier.   
  


“See? Even Ciri thinks you look good.”   
  


“It’s only uncle Regis, he is really nice!”   
  


“Auckes will stay close by too, you’re not alone my love. I’ll keep him in check,” Geralt said and pressed a kiss on Jaskier’s cheek. “We got you my Pettirosso.” Jaskier nuzzled against Geralt’s face with a smile.   
  


“Thank you dear heart. I love you.”   
  


“I love you too.” They shared a short kiss and Ciri stuck her tongue out.   
  


“Bleehh!” she said disgusted, making Jaskier giggle. Geralt pressed a kiss on Ciri’s cheek and she shuddered.   
  


“Geralt!” she said and wiped her cheek in mock annoyance.   
  


“You better behave my Cucciola or I will give you even more kisses,” Geralt said with a smirk.    
  


“Nooo! I don’t want more kisses!” she said and laughed. Geralt came near her for another kiss but she pushed him away with a loud laugh. Geralt and Jaskier joined her, until they were interrupted by a cough.   
  


“Enjoying ourselves I see?” Regis said with a smile.   
  


“Uncle Regis!” Ciri cheered.   
  


“Always. Welcome Regis,” Geralt said and greeted him with two kisses on the cheek. Jaskier stared at the man in front of him. That was a very familiar face and one he hadn’t expected. Mister Godefroy in the drag scene was Regis. This explains why Geralt didn’t want to see him. Jaskier felt his blood run cold. There was no way he could stay if Geralt was that scared of him. Jaskier kept his smile on his face and approached them. “Regis, please meet my boyfriend Jaskier.”   
  


“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said and held out his hand. Regis looked him up and down and Jaskier could see the recognition in his eyes. He was busted, this was it. Regis took his hand and shook it.   
  


“The pleasure is mine Jaskier,” he said politely and turned his attention to Ciri. Regis greeted her and talked with Geralt while Jaskier just stood there. When Geralt suggested they sat down Regis gave him a look before walking. Jaskier knew that look very well, it was the dismissive look his father had always given him whenever he did anything. As Geralt led Regis into the house, Jaskier took a moment to get himself under control. Auckes joined him and put a hand on his back.   
  


“You got this Jask,” he said, but Jaskier shook his head.   
  


“I really don’t. He gave me that look...” Jaskier took a deep breath to keep himself from crying. “I am nothing to him and he will tell Geralt so later. So... I guess this is it.” Jaskier gave Auckes a sad smile and quickly joined Geralt and Regis again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to all the Regis fans. When I wrote this I knew very little about his character and didn’t want to change it at this time. He’s not as nice as he is in canon.


	5. Do we have your blessing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis makes his verdict known. There is another security breach, Geralt do something about that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// Torture, possible homophobia

It became clear very quickly that Regis had no eye for Jaskier at all. He barely answered any questions Jaskier asked and didn’t ask him anything at all. The times that Regis grazed his eyes over Jaskier it was with disinterest and annoyance. Jaskier still kept up his appearance as he did around his parents, but it was eating him up on the inside. He made eye contact with Auckes, begging for an excuse to leave, but when Auckes tried Regis shut it down.   
  


“Family comes first Jaskier, you of all people should understand that,” he said and wasn’t that a stab in the chest.   
  


“Of course, my apologies. Auckes dear, can you handle this? I’ll get to it later,” Jaskier said and swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted nothing else than to run to his bedroom and cry, but this was for Geralt and Ciri. Jaskier tried to get into the conversation again, but Regis kept talking over him. Geralt asked Jaskier something to pull him back in, but before he could answer, Regis started talking again. 

Jaskier raised an eyebrow, this wasn’t high society behavior, this was just an asshole. And that he could deal with.   
  


“I’m sorry Regis?” Jaskier asked with a raised voice.   
  


“Yes?” Regis answered uninterestedly.   
  


“I believe Geralt asked me a question, would you please be so polite to listen to my answer. I’m sure you understand basic manners as well as I do, right?” Jaskier asked with a sickly sweet voice. Regis huffed but held his tongue. Jaskier now easily dominated the conversation and felt really smug about it. It wouldn’t do much for him but Regis had already written him off, at this point, it didn’t matter. He saw the worried look on Geralt's face and he wanted to behave, but it didn't matter. It wouldn't change the outcome of this night in any way shape or form. 

* * *

It didn’t take long for Coën to serve them their drinks. Wine for the adults, tea for little Ciri. She thanked Coën politely and Regis used that moment to make a mean off-handed comment about Jaskier. Ciri frowned, uncle Regis was never like this. She chewed slowly on a donut as she listened to the conversation. Even she could see uncle Regis wasn’t being nice to Jaskier. She still clearly remembered Geralt’s words and the last thing she wanted was for Jaskier to leave. So she scooted over to him until she sat against him. Jaskier smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her even closer.   
  


“Having fun sweetheart?” he asked.   
  


“Not really,” she whispered back. “Uncle Regis is much nicer than this. I don’t know why he’s acting like this. I don’t like it.” She looked up at Jaskier and saw him smile.   
  


“It will be fine, sweetheart. Maybe he just has a bad day. Do you want your tea?”    
  


“Yes please.” Jaskier reached over for the cup but pulled his hands back with a hiss. Ciri tilted her head. “Jaskier? Are you alright?”   
  


“No. It’s hot, really hot,” he said confused and looked at Geralt. “It shouldn’t be, right?”   
  


“No, it shouldn’t. I’ll talk to Coën about it later,” Geralt said but Jaskier wasn’t having it.   
  


“No, I’ll do it now. She could’ve burned herself.” Jaskier stood up.    
  


“Thank you Jaskier,” Ciri said with a smile.   
  


“Anything for you, sweetheart.”

Geralt's gaze followed Jaskier as he walked towards the kitchen with the teacup. He could see the strain in his muscles, a glimpse of a tense smile when he turned his head. He turned to Regis, who looked confused but said nothing. Geralt wanted to say something, but before he could Jaskier's voice cut through the air.    
  


"I don't care how well you screen your servants, get the one that made Ciri's tea. Now please," Jaskier yelled, his voice angry. Geralt got up and walked to the hall, trying to defuse the situation. He arrived just in time to see Jaskier throw the hot tea in the face of the servant and right after pinning him face-first against the wall. The servant cried out in pain.    
  


“Jaskier!” Geralt said, ignored by Jaskier.   
  


"Auckes!" Jaskier shouted and Auckes appeared immediately.   
  


"Jaskier? What are yo-" he started.   
  


"Handcuffs, now," Jaskier interrupted. Auckes took them out and cuffed the servant's wrists. Regis had joined Geralt and watched the scene in front of him.   
  


"Jaskier what are you doing?!" Geralt asked and Jaskier smiled sweetly at him. He pushed the servant into a chair and snapped his fingers. Two guards came to him.   
  


"Watch him. I'll deal with this stray Russo after my meeting."   
  


"Yes sir," came from both guards.    
  


"Russo?" Geralt stared at them as Jaskier leaned down, his hand gently caressing the servant’s burned face, who flinched away in pain.    
  


"I do wonder how you got in. I have so many things to ask after the meeting, so please don't hold your tongue darling," Jaskier purred. The servant pulled his head away in disgust and kept quiet. Jaskier stood up straight and slapped him hard across the face. His face flew to the side, the slap echoed through the hall.    
  


"You better learn how to speak before I get back, it will not end well for you otherwise," Jaskier said with a growl and turned to Geralt and Regis, his sunshine smile back on his face.    
  


"I'm sorry for the rude interruption, shall we go back?" he said politely and gestured towards the sitting room.    
  


"After you explain yourself," Geralt said with his arms crossed.   
  


"Dear heart, let's sit down first." Jaskier put his hand on Geralt's back and guided him back to the sitting room, Regis following them.    
  


"Very good that you waited, Ciri," Jaskier said as he sat down again. Ciri smiled brightly.   
  


"Jaskier. Explain." Geralt stood next to the couch with his arms crossed. Jaskier picked up his wine and took a sip.   
  


“Remember last Saturday? Where I saved Sienna? That was one of her bodyguards. I don’t know what he’s doing here, but it can’t be good. That and he tried to hurt Ciri and that doesn’t happen on my watch,” he explained while toying with his wineglass. Ciri scooted over to Jaskier to lean against him and Jaskier pulled her on his lap. “Nobody will hurt you while I’m around sweetheart.” Ciri nodded and closed her eyes.    
  


“We have more security breaches than I’m comfortable with. We need to get rid of the Russo’s for good. Or at least tone them down, this can’t go on any longer,” Geralt said with a growl.    
  


“I can see what kind of favor Sienna has for me. Even access to a calendar can help immensely.”   
  


“You already have a plan Jaskier?”   
  


“Obviously dear heart, but that can wait, right?”    
  


“Right.” Geralt sat down close to Jaskier and wrapped one arm around his shoulder. “Are you alright Cucciola?” Ciri nodded, snuggling closer to Jaskier.    
  


“What would I do without you?” Geralt asked as he kissed Jaskier’s cheek.   
  


“Suffer, that’s what.”    
  


“So would you or do I have to remind you of a few things?”    
  


“Don’t get me started.” Both men let out a chuckle.    
  


“Well. That proved to be quite the commotion,” Regis said. Jaskier’s heart rate picked up, this wasn’t the impression he wanted to make.    
  


“It certainly was,” Geralt said as he pulled Jaskier a little closer. “It would have been a mess without Jaskier.” Regis's eyes went over them slowly. The silence dragged on and Jaskier felt like he was suffocating. Why not break it himself.   
  


"Before you say anything, I'd like to mention that I will stay with Geralt and Ciri no matter what you say. I refuse to leave my new family just because you don't like me. There is more to me than just this even if you refuse to see it. But honestly, I don't have to take anything from a guy that likes getting spanked by drag queens," Jaskier said smugly and Geralt's eye widened as he looked at Regis.    
  


"Shut your mouth boy!" Regis started but Jaskier laughed.   
  


"Oh please, if I tell you now what I know you will be ruined. And arrested. I've heard the stories. All of them," he said threateningly.   
  


"I dou-"   
  


"Even those. You know what I mean."    
  


"Geralt, remove this man, he's being ridiculous."   
  


"Oh, so you don't mind if I tell all about Rosemar-"   
  


"Silence!"    
  


"Apologize and be nice to me. Then I might." Jaskier sipped his wine and Regis glared at him for a moment before his face softened.    
  


"You have a spine, I'll give you that. I shall be honest for your sake. I don’t approve of you, Jaskier. You look weak and not intimidating enough to lead a family. Geralt should have a strong wife, as women are stronger than men, it’s why I chose Yennefer for him. I wanted him to have an heir that was his own and a wife to be proud of. But Geralt has been breaking tradition from the moment he came to power and this is no exception. I don’t think my opinion of you will change the fact that he loves you and that you love him. I can see you fit well here, I see his men respect you and that you know what you’re in for. So while I don’t approve, I will still give you my blessing. Take good care of him Jaskier, he needs someone strong by his side.” Jaskier tried so hard, but he couldn’t stop tears from falling. Geralt kissed the tears away and looked at Regis.   
  


“Thank you, Regis. I can promise you that Jaskier will be a good husband, he is already everything I need. He is giving me more than Yennefer ever could. And I’m sure I speak for Jaskier too,” he added with a chuckle and Jaskier nodded. “My emotional Pettirosso.” Jaskier snorted and laughed.    
  


“Shut up!” he said amused. “Your words mean a lot to me, Regis. Thank you.”    
  


“I say we move this night to another date. I believe you have someone to interrogate in the hallway and I don’t want to keep you from the fun,” Regis said and stood up, followed by Jaskier with Ciri in his arms and Geralt. They greeted and Geralt led Regis to the door. Jaskier fell down on the couch again.  
  


“Wait! That means you can stay?!” Ciri asked excitedly.  
  


“Yes! I can stay!”  
  


“Yay!” Ciri cheered and hugged Jaskier tight. Her family would stay together forever.

* * *

“It’s a shame you leave so early Regis. Are you sure you don’t want to see Jaskier in action?” Regis laughed at that.   
  


“I’ll leave you to it. I’ve never been a fan of the more practical side. That was always your father's job, may the Gods rest his soul. It is late anyway, a man my age shouldn’t be up this long. Take care Geralt.” The men shared a short hug before a servant opened the door for Regis.   
  


“Will I see you at the dinner, Regis?”   
  


“I don’t think so, Geralt. I have said what I wanted, I don’t think I would be welcome.”   
  
"I'll send an invitation nonetheless, you are part of the family. Though Jaskier deserves an apology before you can come." Regis didn't respond to that, he walked to his car instead. Geralt sighed deeply. He didn't want to break contact with Regis over this but he would for Jaskier's sake.

“A bad guy? You really caught one here?!” Geralt heard Ciri ask, impressed, as he walked back to the sitting room.    
  


“Yes right here. He snuck in under Coën’s nose and even Geralt’s, but I saw right through him!” Jaskier said proudly.    
  


“Wooow you are so smart, Jaskier.” Geralt couldn’t help but chuckle at the pair. He watched them chat for a while longer, before walking in.    
  


“Ciri, it’s bedtime for you. Jaskier, that Russo, when are you dealing with him?”    
  


“No I don’t want to go to bed!” Ciri pouted.   
  


“I really don’t want to deal with him right now,” Jaskier said. “I’d rather bring my sweetheart to bed. Maybe after that.”    
  


“Will you tell me a story?” she asked hopefully.   
  


“Yes, but just one.”   
  


“Aw but Jaskier!” she tried, but Jaskier wouldn’t budge.   
  


“One story, young lady. You need to sleep,” he said as he stood up. Geralt took Ciri from him and carried her upstairs, followed by Jaskier. While Geralt helped her into her pajamas and got her ready for bed, Jaskier went to his office to get something.    
  


“Geralt? Can I braid your hair? Lambert has been teaching me!” Ciri asked.   
  


“Alright, but I won’t keep them in. I don’t like tangles in my hair.”   
  


“Yay!” Ciri cheered and motioned for Geralt to sit on her bed. She stood behind him and started braiding. She pulled his hair a bit, but he had endured worse pain than this. “I am so happy Jaskier can stay! Uncle Regis was really mean to him,” she said. “I really don’t know why he did it.”   
  


“Because he wanted me to have a wife, not a husband,” Geralt explained.   
  


“Does that matter? Lambi said it doesn’t matter.”   
  


“Lambert is right, it doesn’t matter, but some people want it to matter. Like uncle Regis. But it’s up to you if it matters or not.”    
  


“Hmm.” Ciri was silent as she continued braiding. Geralt could almost hear her thinking but he let her be. It was up to her. Jaskier joined them a while later with his guitar. Ciri was already yawning, it was easy for Geralt to put her down.    
  


“Now sweetheart,” Jaskier said as he sat down on her bed, “anything you want to hear? Maybe a story about a handsome prince?” He eyed Geralt as he said it.    
  


“Geralt won’t be a prince,” Ciri said and Geralt felt a little offended, though he didn’t get why. He wasn’t a prince, he knew that, but hearing it was something else. “Geralt would be a warlord or an emperor. Not a prince. He’s way too cool for that.”    
  


“I agree, Geralt would most definitely be an emperor. And I just happen to know a song about one.” Jaskier started plucking the strings of his guitar and sang a soft song, about an emperor looking after his child. It didn’t take long for Ciri to fall asleep. Jaskier slowed his song and stopped singing.    
  


“Sleep well sweetheart,” he whispered and kissed her cheek.    
  


“Come love, let’s deal with the Russo and go to bed too.”

* * *

It seemed that Aiden had stopped by and was already working on the Russo. He was still in the same chair in the hall, only he looked in distress by the way he leaned forward in the chair. His eyes were open wide with blown up pupils, he was making choking sounds like he couldn’t breathe. He pulled the cuffs roughly, but they wouldn’t budge. Aided stood a few steps away from him, looking rather smug.    
  


“Aiden, what are you doing?” Geralt asked exasperated, Aiden always acted without thinking or asking. Aiden looked up and gave them a smile. Jaskier felt himself blush, this Aiden was really charming.   
  


“Boss, boyfriend. Pretty braids you got,” he said in greeting. “It’s just some fun stuff, to get him to talk later. Lambert said it was okay as long as he doesn’t die.”    
  


“No, you begged until you thought I said something that sounded like yes and did it. I never said you could.” Lambert sounded as exasperated as Geralt.   
  


“At least I asked this time,” Aiden grinned as he wrapped his arm around Lambert.   
  


“Good fucking gods above why me?” Lambert muttered.    
  


“Jaskier, this is Aiden. He will teach you all he knows about interrogation and torture,” Geralt said. Jaskier looked Aiden up and down and only now noticed the syringe he was holding.   
  


“What did you give him?” Jaskier asked, curious. Aiden laughed at that.   
  


“Straight to the point, I like that. It’s something that keeps him awake and in pain. They talk better with the promise of sleep looming over them,” Aiden explained.   
  


“Is there a way to stop it?”    
  


“I have a few things that can make him feel better. Is there something you need to know now?”   
  


“I do.” Jaskier stepped in front of the Russo and pulled his head up. “Do they know the date? You know what I’m talking about. Answer me and you’ll get relief.” The Russo kept his mouth shut but Jaskier wasn’t having it. He pulled his hair harder and pressed his knee between his legs. “Talk. Or else everything will be so much worse.”    
  


“Hgn... They do. And they will come for you,” the Russo spat and Jaskier stepped back.   


“Give him something to stop this and lock him up. He knows so much more,” Jaskier ordered. Aiden gave him a confused look.   
  


“But I thou-”   
  


“Now. I am a man of my word. Do as I say!” Jaskier growled, looming over Aiden.    
  


“Yes sir.” Aiden sprinted out of the hall.   
  


“I have to make a call, I’ll be right back,” Jaskier said, he tried to sound calm but even he could hear the panic in his own voice. He quickly left.    
  


“Are you sure Jaskier needs any lessons?” Lambert asked Geralt.   
  


“Not in intimidation. I have no idea where he picked that up.” Lambert stared at him and shook his head.   
  


“No. No clue. I have no idea where Jaskier learned his intimidation techniques. There is just no way to know. No fucking idea,” Lambert said with all the sarcasm he could muster.   
  


“Shut the fuck up Lambert,” Geralt growled, looming over Lambert.   
  


“Nope, still no clue,” Lambert said with a laugh. Realization hit Geralt and he stepped back.   
  


“Let me check on him.” Geralt quickly left with Lambert’s laughter following him.

* * *

Jaskier flew out of the room in a panic, it was hard to dial the number with shaking hands. He waited anxiously for Sienna to pick up, it was already late. He prayed to the gods that she wouldn’t ignore him.   
  


“Sienna speaking,” she finally said.   
  


“Sienna, it's Jaskier. I really really need your favor,” Jaskier said with a shaking voice. He could hear Sienna gasp in worry.   
  


“Of course, anything.”   
  


“Really anything?"   
  


"Well, anything in my power."   
  


"Please, beg your father to stay away from us during the dinner we planned! That night might be my only chance to get truly accepted here, I don't want it ripped away, please Sienna!" Jaskier was not above begging, he needed this.    
  


"I...” Sienna was silent for a moment. “Let me ask papa.” It was silent on the other side for a long moment, to the point that Geralt came to look for him. He opened his mouth to speak but Jaskier shushed him with a raised finger. Geralt leaned towards the phone, to listen along. After a few minutes, he could hear voices again.   


“Sienna sweetie, papa is in a meeting, can this wait?” Geralt looked startled at Jaskier, that was Don Russo.    
  


“No papa, it is important.” That was Sienna.    
  


“Alright, what is wrong?”   
  


“Papa you have to leave the Rivia’s alone during their meeting. You have to.” It was silent for a moment, then Don Russo and the other men with him started laughing.    
  


“Sienna, darling, you know I won’t. I cannot let this opportunity go past me. Your bodyguard already delivered so much information, this will end the war for good.”   
  


“But papa, it was asked in a favor.” Silence again.   
  


“By who?”   
  


“The man who saved my life at the club. I can’t refuse him papa, you taught me so yourself!” Now the silence lasted a long time and Jaskier was getting nervous. He was already squeezing Geralt’s hand to a painful level and he was swaying on his feet. Geralt acted quickly and took over the phone so Jaskier could lean his full weight against him.    
  


“Can I speak to him? Hello?” Jaskier cleared his throat.   
  


“Yes?”   
  


“What is your connection with the Rivia’s?” Don Russo didn’t sound friendly.   
  


“A friend. I..” Jaskier looked at Geralt for support, who pressed a kiss on his head. “It’s what I want as my favor. I heard backing down is a disgrace. I don’t think you want that word to get out, right?” An annoyed huff answered him. The phone was slammed down hard. Geralt dropped the phone in shock, but Jaskier managed to catch it just in time.    
  


“Hello?” Jaskier asked, not sure if the call had ended. He was met with muffled screams, in Italian he guessed, as he had no idea what they said. Geralt growled softly, so he figured he could understand them. He gave him a questioning look. Geralt leaned over.   
  


“He is calling his daughter all kinds of names. But it sounds like he will agree with your favor,” he whispered. Jaskier gasped, but Geralt shushed him. “But Sienna is calling him all kinds of names too. It sounds like they do this more often.” It took a while before the yelling stopped, but soon after that, someone picked up the phone again.   
  


“Fine. I will keep away from the Rivia’s for the time being. Only because you saved my daughter’s life. Don’t think I will ever be so kind next time,” Don Russo growled.   
  


“I wouldn’t think so for a second. Thank you so much sir.” Jaskier nearly sobbed at those words, but he kept his composure, but only barely. It was silent again then the connection was gone. They stared at the black screen for a few minutes. "I can't believe that worked," Jaskier said finally.   
  


"We may be criminals, we do keep our word. But let's discuss this tomorrow. You look exhausted my Pettirosso."    
  


"Hmm." Geralt chuckled and lifted Jaskier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Regis a man of tradition and not the homophobic uncle but I'm not sure if I succeeded...


	6. I'll see what I can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier begs Geralt to play hero instead of villain, Auckes does his job and Aiden has to play teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// Abuse, murder

The next day, Geralt, Jaskier and Coën met in the office. Plans had to be altered, whether they liked it or not. The dinner couldn’t be held on that day.  
  


“Just because we have the Russo's off our backs doesn’t mean someone else won’t interfere. I say we move the date up a few weeks, just to be safe. They could easily sell all the information they have to others,” Geralt said. Jaskier reluctantly agreed, it was for the best.   
  


“Let me take that responsibility master Jaskier. You have done a lot already,” Coën said and Jaskier agreed again.   
  


“Not that I want to let this go, but you’re right... I will. Thank you Coën.” Coën gave them a short bow and left. Geralt was about to open his mouth when someone knocked on the door.   
  


“Come in,” Geralt said and Lambert stepped inside.   
  


“Boss, do you have a moment? You need to look at this,” he said.    
  


“I’ll be right back my Pettirosso.” Geralt gave Jaskier a kiss on his head and left the office with Lambert. Jaskier paced around and eventually sat down on Geralt’s chair. He was bored within thirty seconds, there had to be something he could do. The dinner was a nice project to focus on but now that Coën took it, he had nothing to do but write music and his creativity only lasted so long. During his thinking, the office phone started ringing. Jaskier was pulled out of his thoughts and stared at it. Could he pick up? The phone kept ringing and he couldn’t resist the curiosity, so he did.   
  


“Rivia mansion,” he said as professionally as he could.   
  


“Help me, please help me I can’t do this anymore!” a young man cried on the other side. He sounded exhausted, his voice was cracking and his breathing heavy.   
  


“What?” was all Jaskier could say.   
  


“It’s Luca, please you have to help me! The others... they beat me and Harald won’t believe me, he says I’m stupid and clumsy and whips me. Please help me mister Rivia, I can’t do this anymore. Please help me pleas—“ The line cut off. Jaskier stared at the phone in his hand. What was that all about? Geralt walked in and saw Jaskier holding the phone with a pale face.   
  


“What are you doing?” he asked.   
  


“Someone called for your help. He was... Geralt...” Jaskier ripped his gaze away from the phone and looked at Geralt. “You have to do something!" He stood up. Geralt raised an eyebrow at him. He crossed the room and held Jaskier in his arms, gently putting the phone down.    
  


"Help him? Who's him?"   
  


"Luca. He said his name is Luca. He said he's being abused by everyone, including Harald? Geralt you have to help him!" Geralt sighed deeply.   
  


“No. I can’t. I sold him, it’s out of my hand. It’s none of my business how Harald treats his people.” Jaskier was speechless, he had to help this poor boy. Sold or not, he would not allow anyone innocent to be tortured. It was time to use his secret weapon. He never had to resort to using this on Geralt, it was never necessary. Geralt usually did everything he asked within reason. But from the looks of it Geralt would never budge if he tried to argue as an adult. So Jaskier got into Geralt’s face, making his eyes as big as he could, tears were shining in his eyes. He put his hands on Geralt’s chest and whined as he pouted. Geralt stared at him, his eyes wide.   
  


“Geralt please, please help him. You are a hero, my hero. I’m sure you can help him, it’s the right thing to do. Please Geralt. For me?” Jaskier asked softly and he could see Geralt was already fighting to say no. He stepped even closer to Geralt, bending his knees just a bit so Geralt had to look down. Geralt was sweating, his jaw tight and he tried to tear his eyes away from Jaskier, but he couldn’t.    
  


“Jask,” Geralt breathed out, trying to force no out of his mouth, but it was stuck.    
  


“Please Geralt,” he said again, a tear escaped his eye and he could almost hear Geralt break. “You love me right? You would do it for me.” He added a soft whine and waited. And waited. Jaskier was worried that Geralt wouldn't budge, it took so long. Jaskier sniffled softly and that did it, Geralt gave in.   
  


“I’ll see what I can do,” Geralt said, his voice barely louder than a breath. Jaskier smiled and kissed him.   
  


“Thank you dear heart.” He kissed him once more and left the office, so Geralt could calm down. Auckes stood outside and raised an eyebrow at his smug smile.    
  


"I'll explain. Fancy a walk, dear Auckes?"   
  


"Sure thing boss," Auckes replies with a grin too. Jaskier wrapped an arm around his bodyguard and friend, and went outside with him. 

  
  


As soon as Jaskier closed the door, Geralt fell into his chair with shaking hands and cursed. This was the first time something like this happened, he didn’t know Jaskier could do that. He didn’t know he would fall for that, he thought he was stronger than that. Jaskier was dangerous if he held that kind of power. But Jaskier had never used it before and why would he? He ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t refuse Jaskier, he had to do it. Jaskier had trapped him with his pretty eyes and warm smile. Geralt smiled to himself, he walked willingly into the trap and there were no regrets. Jaskier was in full control and he let him. 

Geralt leaned back and stared at the ceiling as he thought of a plan. How to save Luca Soldi. He couldn’t demand Luca back or buy him back. Harald would never allow such a precious boy go. But Harald loved to show his control and maybe with some of Jaskier’s trickery he could get him to give up Luca willingly. Harald had promised him to visit with Luca, that was a start. Slowly pieces of a plan came together, something that was stupid enough that it might actually work. He just needed Jaskier’s help to make it work. But first he had to invite Harald over. 

That wasn’t hard. Harald was excited to show what he had done to Luca. Geralt kept his voice friendly but he hated what he did. He hated himself for what he did for no reason than to keep control. Maybe Jaskier was right and it was the right thing to do. After the call he sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He promised himself that Luca would be the last one. No more. He wasn’t like his father, this wasn’t how he would run the business.

* * *

Auckes always had the same routine for his day. He’d have breakfast with Jaskier, made sure he was alright until the music lessons, then he’d type up a few reports in his own bedroom that was half turned into an office, and he ended his morning in the lounge waiting until Jaskier was done with his music lessons. Those were the only moments of the day that he wasn’t at Jaskier’s side. He was there from the moment Jaskier woke up until he went to bed. He didn’t like leaving Jaskier on his own, there was always trouble around him. 

He knew something happened during or after the music lessons, he had seen Jaskier try to hide his tears more than once. He refused to explain what happened even when Auckes caught him still crying. But this time would be different. Auckes didn’t wait in the lounge until lunch to meet Jaskier, he spent his whole morning in the hallway around Jaskier’s office. He made a round or two on the upper and lower floors, but mainly stayed in the shadows around the office. 

It was near the end of the lesson when he saw Cahir make his way to the office, which was strange he had nothing to do with Jaskier. He was head mansion security, a failing one at that, and any and all reports he had went through Lambert. Auckes stayed still in his hiding spot and watched how Cahir knocked on the door. Jaskier answered, clearly not happy to see him.   
  


“Cahir.”   
  


“So Jaskier, I heard Ivo wants to cancel the dinner.”   
  


“Cancel?! Why? It is the event of the year! There’s no way anyone would cancel this, no matter what reason,” Jaskier already looked desperate and exhausted. Just planning the dinner was taking a toll on Jaskier, Auckes knew, as it had to be perfect it was his introduction, the kidnapping of Anna on top of that wasn’t helping either.   
  


“Why do you think Jaskier? Be honest with yourself.” Cahir didn’t even try to hide a malicious grin. Jaskier looked at the floor and fidgeted with his hands.    
  


“You don’t actually think that? I mean...” Jaskier trailed off slowly.    
  


“You know I’m right, he will cancel to avoid even seeing you.”   
  


“Then why are you still going?” Jaskier asked with a little sneer.   
  


“Seeing your face is a small price to pay for good food. But Ivo will cancel, mark my words.” Jaskier sighed deeply.   
  


“I’ll let Coën know. Thanks for the heads up,” he said and stepped back in his office, softly closing the door. Auckes could hear Jaskier cry, even if he tried to mute himself, and Ciri tried to calm him, the girl should not have to do that. Cahir looked rather smug as he left, he should be able to hear Jaskier too. Did he mean to make Jaskier cry? 

Auckes saw red but this had to wait a moment, Jaskier had priority. Ciri was sent to Lambert and Auckes got to work. It took him over two hours to get Jaskier calm enough to form words but he still refused to say what was going on. Auckes dropped Jaskier with Eskel for the time being, so he wasn’t alone. After another long hug and reassuring words, Auckes could finally leave. He called Ivo, one of Varin’s underlings, another caporegime. Coën had given him a list with the phone numbers of every member of the family, so it was easy enough. 

After the call he learned that Ivo had no intention of canceling, in fact he was excited to finally meet the Don’s new boyfriend. Cahir was a lying little shit, duly noted. He wasn't sure what to do now, so he went back to continue to be there for Jaskier and keep Cahir away from him. 

Auckes knew Jaskier wasn’t happy if he knew he stood guard outside the door during the classes but Cahir wasn’t getting near Jaskier if he could help it. So he stood by the door as a proper guard would from then on. All the standing around and doing nothing made him wonder about his friendship with Jaskier. While it was his job to guard him, it didn’t feel like it.

He wanted nothing else in his life than to keep Jaskier safe and happy, whether he would be paid or not. It wasn’t hard to like Jaskier, he was cute, spontaneous, a bit of an idiot yet booksmart. He was nice to talk to, nice to listen to and on top of that gorgeous to look at. He would go through hell and back to care for Jaskier, no matter the costs. He was shocked by his own thoughts. It was almost like he was in love with Jaskier. But if he was honest, he might be in love. Being around Jaskier just made his life happier and brighter. He snorted at himself and let out a soft laugh. Yes he was in love with Jaskier as platonically as he could be. He sighed to himself, he had not seen this coming but he wasn’t complaining.

He spent the rest of the morning stewing in his happy realization until Cahir came around the corner. The smug grin faded from Cahir’s face the moment he saw Auckes.   
  


“What are you doing here?” he asked annoyed.   


“My job. What are you doing here?”   
  


“I have news about the dinner. So if you could let me through.” Cahir tried to move past Auckes, but he was stopped.   
  


“Anything regarding the dinner has to go through Coën at the moment. Jaskier is busy and does not wish to be disturbed. Please leave,” Auckes said sternly. Cahir looked like he wanted to argue, but it wasn’t worth it. He left with a huff, no doubt making revenge plans. 

* * *

Jaskier felt like a schoolboy when Aiden sat him down on a chair. After the mess with Cahir, he really didn’t want someone else to yell at him but he promised Aiden he would be there for a lesson. He knew Aiden was an expert in torture and interrogation but how hard could that be? Jaskier sighed and leaned back. Aiden said he had to get something and would be back soon. 

Jaskier looked around. He was in one of the rooms in the murderhouse, one he had never been to. It was as empty as the one Valdo died in, with the same closet in the wall. Only this one had more than just a chair and a metal table. There was also a wooden table with leather straps on it. Jaskier shivered at the idea of being put there. Maybe that was the idea, he would be led on by the idea of lessons but instead he would be tortured.

A soft hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. Jaskier looked up into Auckes’s face.   
  


“Jaskier. It’s alright. I’m here,” Auckes said with a reassuring smile. “You’re safe and you will be fine.” Jaskier nodded. Auckes was here and he would protect him.

There was screaming outside the door. Jaskier scooted backward, Auckes pulled out his weapon. A loud slap echoed through the room. The door slammed open. Aiden walked in and dragged someone along. The man was quiet, his face bruised and wet with tears. Aiden shoved him down on the chair and handcuffed him to it.   
  
“Sorry that it took a while. I had to find a training victim that was easy to break. This is Clovis, a traitor. I need to know who he is working for. So Jaskier, show me. Show me how you get something out of him," Aiden says and gestures for Jaskier to come. Jaskier nodded and thought for a moment, then he slowly stood up from his chair, his face carrying a calm smile. He walked over to the traitor with calculated steps, keeping a close eye on him. His footsteps made barely any sound, his movements were swift and graceful. 

Clovis scoffed, he clearly wasn’t scared of Jaskier. His expression didn’t change until Jaskier was right in his face. Jaskier lifted his hands and traced them over his cheek. Now Clovis’s face changed, his eyes growing and he tried to move backward.

Aiden moved backward to look at Jaskier’s face and shivered as well. Jaskier’s eyes were big and begging but nowhere near kind or innocent. There was something unsettling about Jaskier and the way he moved. It didn’t look natural, every move was thought out and had purpose. It was clearly working on Clovis as Aiden expected.    
  
“I-I haven’t told them anything yet! Get the fuck out of my face!” he shouted but Jaskier only traced his hand down his neck, his nails slightly scratching his skin.    
  
“Oh no, I am not done yet. Who are they? Who was more important to you than us?” Jaskier asked in a sickly sweet voice with a smile to match. Clovis whimpered softly instead of answering. Jaskier lifted his other hand and put it over Clovis’s chin and traced his thumb over his lips. “Come now, dear. I won’t have you killed for telling the truth, you can trust me. Please tell me.”   
  


Clovis was visibly going over his options. He tried to keep his eyes away from Jaskier but every time he looked away, Jaskier forced him to look at him. He whimpered softly before giving in.  
  
“I was approached by a Russo some time ago for anything that could bring the family down. I accepted the money but I never gave them any information! I swear, everything I gave him was false! I would never betray you like this. I promise!” Clovis said with tears in his eyes. Jaskier nodded and turned to Aiden.    
  
“Like that?” he asked. Aiden gave him a nod.   
  
“Very good. Step back please.” Aiden didn’t look as pleased as Jaskier hoped. He must have done something wrong. Jaskier stepped back to Auckes who smiled at him.    
  
“That was great Jaskier,” he whispered and gave his hand a squeeze. Jaskier smiled at Auckes, maybe he shouldn’t doubt himself so much. He looked back to Clovis and Aiden.    
  
“S-so I get to live right? I told you the truth!” Clovis said nervously. Aiden made eye contact with Gaetan.    
  
“Take him out.” Gaetan nodded and dragged Clovis out of the room.   
  
“No! No I told you everything, please spare me! Please!” Clovis begged but Gaetan ignored him. Jaskier stepped back in horror and confusion. This wasn’t supposed to happen.   
  
“But he told you everything! He was one of your own, how could you!” Jaskier shouted. Aiden slowly turned to Jaskier and shook his head.   
  


"He's a traitor, Jaskier. It doesn't matter that he told everything. He took money from our enemy without telling anyone. If that isn't a problem for him, who knows what else he would do for the right price." He stepped closer to Jaskier with an intimidating growl. Jaskier scrambled back to hide behind Auckes, even if he's taller than Aiden. "We don't have mercy for traitors."   
  


"Y-yes sir," Jaskier said and shivered.  
  


"Aiden, what falls under traitor? Is asking help from an outside source considered bad?" Auckes asked. "What if we need resources we don't have?"    
  


"There is a difference between accepting money for information and getting the help we need in a job. Though we outsource work as little as possible. The less that know, the less that can tattle. Try to keep it to a minimum," Aiden answered. He gave Jaskier a suspicious glare. "Why? Doing something behind Geralt's back?" Aiden looked over from Auckes to Jaskier. Neither of them reacted but both looked nervous. Aiden grinned. “Keep me posted will ya? I’m always up for some fun,” he said and winked at them. “Now sit back down, this lesson is far from over.”

The rest of the lesson was about drugs used for interrogation and some poisons but nothing reached Jaskier. He was still thinking about Clovis and how quickly he was put down. Auckes's question eased some of his worries but they were still there. He hoped that Aiden was trustworthy and would have his back when Geralt found out. It wasn't an if, Geralt would find out. Jaskier tried to focus on Aiden again. Dandelion was on his side and this would go right. It had to go right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even remember Luca? Or am I the only one? Anyone? Hello?


	7. A mountain personified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letho is back at the mansion and has to deal with Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW weapon abuse, mention of murder
> 
> I love Letho and you will see more of him. He won't take over the story though. It's not that bad.

It had been so long since Letho had a day off. Geralt kept him away from the mansion and drowned him in work as punishment for his behavior. While it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, he was still exhausted when he stepped into the mansion. So exhausted that he fell when little Ciri tackled him for a hug. He grounded loudly when his back hit the floor. Ciri fell next to him, startled at what happened.  
  
"Letho?! Are you alright?!” she asked in distress. Letho nodded and slowly sat up with another groan. He rolled his shoulders, trying to shake the exhaustion off him for a while.  
  
“Yes little one, I’m alright. Just tired as all hell,” he said. Ciri huffed and stood up. She stomped upstairs without a word. It confused the hell out of Letho but he didn’t go after her. She could handle her own. He stood up again and stretched. He could do with a nap, which was exactly what he was going to do. He made his way to the top floor, there was always a bed ready for anyone who needed it. Usually, he used the downstairs bedroom but Auckes lived there now. Lucky bastard. Letho thought Auckes a decent guy, perfect for keeping Jaskier out of trouble. A little stiff but nothing Jaskier couldn’t turn into putty if Geralt was an example. As he approached the second floor he could hear Ciri yell at someone. He chuckled and wondered what the poor man did until he heard what she was saying.  
  
“He is tired Lambi, why do you let anyone work so much?! It’s not nice of you to do!” Ciri said sternly.  
  
“Sometimes things have to be done, Luce. Please calm down a little, I ca-”  
  
“No! Letho can’t work for a week! That’s an order!” Ciri demanded. Letho peeked around the corner and he could see Lambert sigh mentally.  
  
“Fine. Alright, a week off for Letho. But you have to tell Geralt, I’m not doing it,” Lambert said with his arms crossed. Sometimes he was just as much of a baby as Ciri.  
  
“Fine. Let’s go.” Ciri grabbed Lambert’s hand and dragged him along to the office.  
  
“Wow wait, I didn’t mean this!” Letho had to suppress a laugh at the scene. It was actually really touching that Ciri was looking out for him, even if she didn’t understand the circumstances. He continued upwards and wondered why she actually liked him. She always had, even when they first met nearly a year ago. The memory of the little girl hiding behind his legs when Cahir had a shit day was endearing. He liked the way she cheered him on when he punched him in the face. The way she smiled at him and approached him without fear was something no other child had ever done. The little criminal in her as she stole something and then blamed him for it. Not that she ever got away with that but it was enough for Letho to get her on the criminal path. 

He knew Geralt wanted her out, but he recognized potential when he saw it. While thinking he entered the first bedroom he came across and flopped down on the bed. At least he had free range in his training of Ciri and maybe Jaskier too. But that was a problem for later. First sleep. 

  
  


Letho had no idea how long he slept, but he was hungry when he woke up. He hoped he found food next to him, Coën did it before, but the nightstand was only occupied with a note. That couldn’t be good.

‘Letho,

Welcome back, it has been a while. Make sure you look presentable when you leave, as you have to apologize to Jaskier, on Geralt’s orders. Don’t halfass it, I expect you on your knees. After that you can resume your lessons with him. 

Coën.’

Letho groaned at the note. Apologizing to Jaskier, great. He leaned back and sighed annoyed. Jaskier did deserve an apology, but that didn’t mean Letho liked getting on his knees, in front of multiple people as Jaskier was never alone. 

“Fuck my life,” Letho muttered to himself and threw the note on the floor. He could just get up and leave, find another criminal family, it was all the same. He could, but... leaving meant leaving Ciri. Lambert. Aiden. Friends and family. People he liked, people that sort of cared about him or were at least good at pretending. He weighed his options when his stomach grumbled. He'd make the decision later, food first. 

  
  


Letho cursed out his life even more when he entered a kitchen that was brimming with life. He tried to get away before he was noticed but Jaskier was already up and pulling him back.

"Letho! Come sit down, breakfast is ready.” Before Letho had a chance to react, he was in a chair with pancakes and coffee in front of him. He stared stunned at them for a moment. When he looked up, he expected everyone to stare at him but instead, everyone was doing their own thing. Lambert was baking pancakes growling at Auckes who was messing with him and Jaskier nearly spit out his coffee at Lambert’s comment and laughed. 

“Letho?” a soft voice asked him and he turned his head to Ciri, who sat next to him. “Are you okay now?” Letho smiled a little.

“I just needed a nap little one. I’m okay,” he said and started eating his breakfast. 

“Good!” Ciri exclaimed and continued eating too. He tried to focus on his food, but Letho’s eyes were pulled to Jaskier. Jaskier met his gaze with a smile. 

“I see you’re doing better. You had me worried yesterday when Ciri said you fell over. You! You are a mountain personified! Then I heard what kind of hell Geralt put you through, I was worried sick. I even forced Coën to check on you multiple times, but you were just asleep, thank the gods. I don’t know what would’ve happened to Geralt if he had killed you,” Jaskier said with a laugh. The words hit Letho deep. He froze as Jaskier went on, he didn’t hear Auckes reaction to it or anything else. His world focused on Jaskier, who he mistreated and bullied, and yet Jaskier still cared. Jaskier who was worried  _ worried _ for him when no one else ever was. Who for some unknown reason cared when he had no reason to. 

"Letho? Are you alright?" Letho was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jaskier close by. He stood next to him, looking worried. "Dear, are you sure you are feeling better? Let me just -" Jaskier reached up and placed the back of his hand gently on Letho's forehead. Letho held his breath, Jaskier either knew no fear or trusted the one man that could snap him in half. He had killed for less than a touch. He waited for Jaskier to pull away quickly but instead he moved his hand down to his cheek. "It doesn't feel like you have a fever, but you look so pale," Jaskier said worriedly. It took Letho everything he had to not lean into the gentle touch. He didn’t understand why Jaskier was acting like this, he didn't deserve this, this care and love. But here was Jaskier, offering it like it was nothing. "Auckes can you get Coën, I thi—"

"No. No.. I.. Jaskier," Letho started and he slowly stood up from his chair. He slid down on his knees and took a deep breath. He put his hands on the floor too and leaned down, his face nearly touching the ground. "I'm sorry," he said loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm sorry.." He knew he should be more specific, just sorry wouldn't cut it. But sorry is all he can think of. "I'm sorry," he whispered one last time. He waited for Jaskier's answer, his head still down. A silence hung in the kitchen, even Ciri was frozen in place. It felt like forever but in reality, Jaskier reacted within thirty seconds. 

"Letho... please sit up," Jaskier said and Letho obeyed. Before he was fully upright, he was hugged by Jaskier, his arms wrapped around his neck. "You idiot. You're already forgiven. Just stop hurting me okay?" Jaskier asked and tightened his grip. With a slow nod, Letho wrapped his arms around Jaskier. 

"Promise. And thank you for saving my life," Letho said softly. 

"It's alright. I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Jaskier said. Letho felt his throat and chest tighten, he pressed his face on Jaskier's shoulder. Jaskier didn't realize the gravity of his words, what that kind of loyalty means to people, to Letho. It was decided then and there that Letho would do anything to protect Jaskier, as he had done for him. 

  
  


“No Jaskier, I can’t let you go alone, it’s my job to-”   
  


“Shush Auckes, do you really think Letho will hurt me?”   
  


“Maybe not, but you thought so last time!”   
  


“Auckes come on! I can handle myself! Just go do something else, I don’t need so much protection. Letho can protect me.”   
  


“No Jaskier, it’s my job, I am coming too.”   
  


“Fine, but you stay out of it.”   
  


“Sure, but I will be there.” Letho rolled his eyes at the argument.   
  


“Hurry up! I want to get something done today!” he shouted at them. He was still dead tired, but maybe a few rounds at the shooting range would wake him up. But all this waiting…   
  


“Yes yes, we’re coming!” Jaskier said as he joined Letho and Ciri, Auckes followed him. “Shall we?”    
  


“Fucking finally.” Letho picked up Ciri and walked with her to the shooting range, Jaskier and Auckes following, still discussing what Auckes should do. Letho tuned them out and listened to Ciri rambling on about what happened the past few weeks. He nodded at the right places, but none of the information actually settled. He was too tired for all of this. 

Once inside Jaskier and Auckes were still at it and Letho was done. He set Ciri on the floor and turned to Jaskier and Auckes.   
  


“Jaskier pick a gun you want to use. Now.”    
  


“On it!” Jaskier stepped away. Auckes wanted to follow but Letho stopped him.    
  


“Auckes no. Jaskier is safe here, I have learned my lesson. You should make yourself useful and practice. I don’t need your mother henning at my range.”   
  


“Your range? Listen here-” Auckes said, but stopped when Letho stepped closer, easily crowding him back, putting his broad muscles and towering height to use.   
  


“My range. This is my domain, I am in charge. And you will practice and I won’t let you go until you can consistently hit bullseye,” he growled.   
  


“Y-yes sir!” Auckes quickly stepped past him to the shooting range. Letho smirked, even the new guy knew his place. Good.    
  


“Did you find something little bird?” he asked as he walked to Jaskier.   
  


“A few handguns? Can we please stay away from big rifles? I hate those,” Jaskier said with a pout. Letho laughed.   
  


“Little bird indeed. Yes, we can. I hope you remember what ammo they need? Go get it.” Jaskier scurried away and Letho turned to Ciri.    
  


“And you? Found something you like?” Ciri nodded and pointed at a sniper rifle.   
  


“I don’t think so. That’s not for inside practice at all. We can use that one once you’re older. Pick another.”   
  


“But Letho!”   
  


“No.” Ciri groaned annoyed but went around to pick another rifle while Letho collected the handguns for Jaskier. He kept watch over them to make sure nothing went wrong. Jaskier remembered perfectly how to safely load the handguns and Ciri picked a few better guns to use.

  
  


“I said bullseye Auckes. Again.” Letho said and crossed his arms. Auckes nodded and aimed at a different card. He took another shot. “Missed. Again.” Auckes took and missed a few more shots.    
  


“Fuck...”   
  


“You’re getting lousy with this guard job. I want at least 25 bullseyes. Get on it.”   
  


“Yes sir.” With Auckes on his practice, Letho turned to Jaskier and Ciri.    
  


“So. I want both of you to watch and listen. When you aim..” Letho told them more about proper stance and how to properly aim, both Ciri and Jaskier glued to his lips. Even Auckes stopped and listened for a while. Jaskier asked a few good questions, Letho could see he had done his own research. He couldn’t help but feel a little proud. After the explanation Jaskier had to put it to use. Letho let him figure out the first shot himself and he had to say, it wasn’t bad. It wasn’t anywhere near the center but he could see Jaskier listened and used the information. He only needed some light correction and his aim work was a lot better. Pride swelled in Letho’s chest.    
  


“Good job little bird.” Jaskier beamed at the praise. “How about you practice with Auckes? I’m sure he can teach you a thing or two too. Call me when you need help.”   
  


“Yes good idea! So what do you use Auckes?” Jaskier asked as he walked to him. Letho watched Auckes talk about his weapon, then turned his attention to Ciri.    
  


“So little one. Which one first?”   
  


"This one!" Ciri pointed at a rifle and Letho helped her fire it.

Ciri sat between his arms as he fired different rifles and guns. It was a little hard to concentrate with the giggling of Jaskier and Auckes but it looked like they were having fun, so Letho let them. He did keep an eye on them, giggling and firearms never go well together. It got to the point that Letho put down his own gun to take a look.   
  


“Auckes can I try that one?”   
  


“Sure, here ya go.” Jaskier put down the gun he was holding and Letho saw it all go wrong.   


“Jaskier the safety!” Letho shouted but it was too late. The sensitive trigger went off when Jaskier put the gun down and a bullet shot through the room. Jaskier shrieked and was pulled away by Auckes, Letho had pulled Ciri against him as soon as the gun went off. The bullet ricocheted off the wall and scraped Letho's arm before burying into the floor. A groan came out of him as he curled tighter around Ciri. As long as she was safe he didn’t care what happened to him. When silence returned, Letho stood up straight again. He could feel blood seep from the surface wound on his upper arm and it burned. He gave it a look over, it was nothing bad, it only hurt like a bitch.   


“Ciri, are you alright?” he asked. Ciri uncurled herself and nodded.   
  


“Yeah... I’m okay. What happened?”    
  


“A stray bullet. This is why you always click the safety on,” Letho answered and put her on the floor.   
  


“Letho! You’re hurt!” Ciri gasped.    
  


“It’s nothing, little one. I just need a bandaid and some water. Stay with Jaskier and Auckes, I'll be right back." Letho gave her a pat and turned to Jaskier. He was frozen in place, his face pale and his whole body trembling.    
  


"Letho... I..."    
  


"This is why you can't have a gun of your own yet," Letho said as he walked to him. Jaskier's lip was trembling as he hugged himself.    
  


"Letho I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, I just… fuck."    
  


"Shush little bird. No harm done, nothing that won't heal." Letho took the gun and clicked the safety on it. "Go sit down for a moment, try to calm down.” Jaskier nodded and sat down on the spot, a sob escaping him.   
  


“Do you need some help with that sir?” Auckes asked.    
  


“No, go comfort him and watch Ciri. I’ll be right back.” Letho quickly cleaned and bandaged his wound, it was only a surface scratch. He was very lucky but he won't tell Jaskier that. A stray bullet was the most common way to die at this mansion. He went back to them and focused on Ciri first.   
  


"Do you still want to continue little one?" He asked as he knelt in front of her. She quietly shook her head.    
  


"No... I want to go to daddy..." Letho picked her up. This was the first time that Ciri called Geralt her father in front of him. He rubbed her back softly until she was a bit calmer.   
  


"Let's bring you back. Stay here you two, we're not done yet."    
  


"Yes sir," Auckes said as he curled around Jaskier, trying to calm him. With that Letho went back to the mansion. 

  
  


“Shit. shit. Auckes I really messed up. I shouldn’t be holding a gun.” Jaskier was trembling, even as Auckes had a death grip on him. “I’ll stick with knives, much safer.” Auckes really tried to cheer him up, but no words actually reached him. Auckes gave up on words, instead he rubbed his back and tried to calm him.   
  


“Take a deep breath, freaking out won’t help.”   
  


“I know. I’m trying. But I just. You know.” Jaskier sighed deeply and rested against Auckes. He didn’t want to talk, he was just as much of a failure as he had always been, this was no different.    
  


“I know, but that doesn’t matter. Not now, not here. You’ll get there and you will be even better than me. I know you will.” They sat like this, Jaskier’s mind calming down as Auckes kept encouraging him. Maybe he could do it, with practice. That mindset came in handy when Letho came back.   
  


“Calm? Get up, you’re not done yet.” Jaskier nodded and slowly stood up.   
  


“I’m so-”   
  


“Shut up. Get your gun and get in position.” Jaskier immediately did so. Letho corrected his stand a bit as he stood close behind him.   
  


“The first thing I taught you was how to use the safety and you forgot. I don’t ever want you to forget again." Letho took a deep breath. "Years ago my closest friend Serrit died here because of a rogue bullet. He died because others weren't paying attention and messing around. These aren't toys, these are weapons. You will never forget that.” Letho took a moment to steady himself. “I want you to click on the safety, put your gun down, pick it back up and click off the safety. Eighty times. Count out loud.” Jaskier let out a shaky breath and nodded. The first half was easy enough but nearing the end his fingers started to cramp. The tears that he didn’t spill earlier were leaking out now but he went on without complaint.    
  


“Seventy-Five,” Jaskier counted with trembling hands, determined to make it to the end. He could feel Letho’s eyes burning in his back, but he didn’t move. “Seventy-six.” The gun was getting heavier and heavier, it felt almost impossible to pick back up. “Seventy-seven.” Jaskier tried, he really tried, to pick up the gun but he couldn’t.    
  


“We are not leaving until you are done with everything I had planned for today. So you better get over yourself and pick up that gun,” Letho said, Jaskier could hear the grin in his words. With a deep breath, Jaskier picked up the gun again.   
  


“Seventy eight.” His lip trembled, he wanted to crash on the floor and cry. “Seventy nine.” Jaskier stared at the gun in his hands. One last time. “Eighty.” After checking the safety Jaskier dropped the gun. He wiped away his tears and took a shaky breath. Letho nodded at him.   
  


“Don’t ever forget this. I’ll see you back here after lunch.”

Jaskier was trembling the whole way back to the mansion. Auckes supported him well as he could but his encouragement and care didn’t reach him. They walked through the back door and Jaskier stopped.   
  


“Auckes, I’ll be right back. I just… need to…” Jaskier couldn’t find the words but he didn’t need to.    
  
“Go. I’ll prepare lunch,” Auckes said with a caring smile. Jaskier nodded and ran. He ignored the weird look Cahir gave him, right now he needed Geralt more than anything. He wasn’t in his office but he found him in Ciri’s room. Ciri was practicing her reading with Geralt’s help. They both looked up when Jaskier entered the room.    
  
“Geralt. Can I come in?” Jaskier asked with a shaking voice. Geralt didn’t have to respond, just reaching out to Jaskier was enough. Jaskier walked over to him and fell into his arms. Geralt pulled his boyfriend onto his lap. He kissed Jaskier’s head when he let out a sob. “G-Geralt… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt him!” Jaskier had a tight grip on his shirt and trembled.   
  
“I know. It was an accident, Ciri told me. I’ve got you, my Pettirosso,” Geralt whispered and held his love tight in his arms. Ciri walked over and hugged Jaskier as well.   
  
“Letho will be okay, Jaskier. He is big and strong!” she said.    
  
“He has handled worse than this. Everything will be fine. Accidents happen. Try to calm yourself Jaskier, nothing happened,” Geralt added. This was exactly what Jaskier needed to hear. He stayed with them until he got himself back under control. After a sweet goodbye and a lot of kisses from both Ciri and Geralt, Jaskier joined Auckes in the kitchen.

Auckes made Jaskier a simple lunch and took him back to the shooting range. Letho was stern, but Jaskier noticed he went easy on him for the rest of the day. Even Auckes didn’t have to meet his quota of bullseyes.    
  


“You’re improving quickly. I want you and Auckes here every week, even when I am not here. You might even get your gun if you keep this up.”    
  


“You.. are you serious?” Jaskier beamed hopefully at Letho.   
  


“Yes I am. Now get ou- Ugh!” Letho had to take a step backward when Jaskier hugged him. He sighed deeply and patted the man on his head. “Go little bird, I want to practice some myself. Go.” He pushed Jaskier off, who left happily with Auckes. 

Silence filled the range and Letho breathed deeply through his nose. He could finally get some things done. He didn’t have long until dinner, but it was just enough to fire a few rounds himself and clear his head. If Jaskier indeed kept his up, he might earn the pretty gun he liked. Letho really wanted Jaskier to have it, it would look good on him. He grinned to himself, he had laughed at Geralt for falling for the little bird, but he had done so himself. That Jaskier could become something big if he wanted to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nearby!   
> The next series will be the last in the chorological order, but it won't be the end of the story of the Rivia family.
> 
> I'm taking a break next week, but after that I'm back with a chapter once a week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and enjoying the story as much as I do. Every hit, comment and kudo is motivating me to get this out to you all. Thank you again!


End file.
